Golden Locks and a Silver Hook
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: This story follows the story line of the first and second season. Starts approximately a couple weeks after Emma comes to Storybrooke. Oralia Amala secretly believes Henry's tale about the fairy tales being true. Meanwhile in fairy tale land, Goldilocks is on the run from three bears. Rated T for Violence & Language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

A tall twenty year old girl with long curly blonde hair and blue eyes lay on her back on a double bed with a bored expression on her face. "Life is a real bitch." She said aloud as she stared at the ceiling, numerous thoughts going through her mind.

"Hi Oralia!" Henry said as he ran into her room.

"Sup, shorty? What are you doing here?" She mumbled tiredly.

"I wanted to come and say hi before school." He said with a smile.

"Any luck with convincing your birth mother?" She asked. She knew that Henry truly did believe in this curse. And truth be told a part of her did too.

"Kind of." He smiled.

"Hmm." She grunted before turning round on the bed and switching on a silver and black cubed box. Before long she was hitting a red button repeatedly while swearing. "Damn it! No. No! Stop that! Ah! Noooo! nonononononononononooooooo!" She shoved her face into her pillow with a groan.

"I hate Zant." She muttered.

"Uh..." Henry honestly didn't know what to say.

"You should go to school or something." She muttered before grabbing a guitar and darting out of the building.

* * *

**_Fairytale Land._ **

A tall figure with a green hood walked through the forest, trying her best to avoid as many confrontations. "Hey! Hey, you!" She froze slightly as a sweet females voice came to her ears.

"Snow!" A male voice said causing her to narrow her eyes into even slits.

"Hey. Let us give you a ride." Snow suggested.

"No." And with that she whipped herself away, her hood fall off of her head in the progress, revealing her curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

She took their momentary shock as an opportunity and quickly hopped into a tree, jumping from tree branch to tree branch until she was a good distance away.

She sighed as she settled down on a think branch in a tree and closed her eyes with a sigh. "This bed is too small." She mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I know it's short, That's cause it's a prologue though a bit shorter than most. And I know, I made Goldilocks a bad ass. But haven't you guys noticed that a majority of the seemingly innocent characters ARE bad asses. I don't know when the flashbacks with Hook will begin. I'll try to update soon but I have, I guess you could call them final exams, next week.**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	2. Wood in August

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

Oralia slowly started to strum the strings on the guitar as she sat on a bench in the center of Storybrooke. "Hi there Oralia." Ruby greeted.

"Sup, Ruby?" Oralia greeted as she tuned the guitar. The girls stopped moving when they saw a guy ride a motorcycle into town. "Who is he?" Oralia whispered to Ruby.

"I don't know." Ruby responded.

"Haven't you seen him before?" She asked in surprise.

"No. Haven't you?" She responded.

"Nope. Never." She responded as her eyes followed the man on the motorcycle.

"Who is he?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. But I'd sure like to find out."

* * *

_**Fairytale Land**_

Goldilocks slowly grabbed hold of a tree branch and pulled herself up. She was about to settle herself down for the night when she froze as she heard growling. She looked down to see the familiar shape of three bears making their ways slowly through the forest.

"Shit." She whispered before climbing up higher. She found herself on the edge of the tree branch and quickly jumped, landing painfully on a branch on the next tree. It was there that she waited while they walked past her. She dropped down to the ground lightly before she carefully made her way round to the path.

She noticed a horse an carriage stopped in the middle of the road. _'I'll need one of those horses.' _She thought to herself before slowly walking forward. She picked up a dagger and quickly cutting the rope that ties it to the other horse away. She quickly mounted the horse and took off, past all of the others.

"Hey!" That same voice as before called.

"Sorry about the horse! Remind me that I owe you next time!" She called over her shoulder as she continued down the path.

* * *

_**Storybrooke.**_

Oralia walked into Granny's Diner the next day and sat down at the bar. "Hey Oralia." Ruby said.

"Hey." She said as she put her chin in her hand.

"What can I get you?" Ruby asked.

"I dunno. Cherry whiskey. Brandy. Surprise me." She said as she placed her arm on the table and rested her head on them.

"Hey there." _'Hm...?' _She slowly lifted her head and turned it to the side to see the guy from the night before sitting next to her.

"Hi. Your the new guy in town, right?" Oralia guessed.

"Yep." He said with a smiled.

"So what brings you to our humble little shoe box?" She joked with a smile.

"I'm a writer." He responded.

"Oh yeah? Why come to a town called Storybrooke for inspiration?" She questioned causing him to laugh.

"I don't think you give this place enough credit. His full magical opportunities." He said with a smirk.

"What's your name?" She said, changing the subject.

"August. August Booth." He answered.

"Oralia Amala. Nice to meet you." He smiled as he shook her hand.

* * *

_**Fairytale Land.**_

Goldilocks sighed as she pulled on the reins, causing the horse to come to a halt. She patted it on the side of the neck with a smile before quickly dismounting.

She tied the reins to a tree branch before climbing up the tree and gathering some fruit from it. She carefully made her way back down before grabbing an apple from the pile and holding it out for the horse to eat.

She wandered slowly out to the forest with the goal of gathering wood for a fire. Assuming she could find any and she could figure out how to make a fire.

She slowly grabbed hold of the dagger she had found the day before and started to cut through a incredibly long yet thick tree branch.

"Hey! You owe me!" She sighed.

"Can't we deal with this next time we meet?" She asked as she turned around to see Snow and Charming approaching her.

"You forgot you cloak." He said as he tossed the cape like object with the hood at her.

"Oh. He he, thanks." She said, chuckling nervously as she caught it and tied the leather rope bit around her neck.

"So, what are you running from?" Charming asked.

"What makes you think I'm running from anything?" He gave her a look. "What?"

"The get up. The stealing the horse. The dagger. The always on edge." He listed each reason off on his fingers.

She glared at him. "None of your business," She snapped before she spun around and started to hack at another tree branch.

"Would you like to come back to our castle with us?" Snow asked with a sweet and caring smile.

"Sorry, I can't. That would just lead them to you guys and whoever live in or around this castle." She responded before gathering up an arm full of twigs and storming past them.

"So you _are _being chased by someone." Charming said.

"I never said there wasn't." She called over her shoulder.

* * *

_**Storybrooke.**_

"Hello Ms. Amala." Mr. Gold said as he stood on her doorstep.

"You're here for the rent, I take it?" She guessed.

"Indeed I am, Dearie." She slowly turned around and picked up a check that was laid on a table by the door.

"Here you go." She said as she handed it to the man and watched as he pocketed it and left.

Before long she was back up in her room and flopped down onto her bed with as exaggerated sigh. "I really wonder sometimes how a man like that got lucky enough to become the most powerful man in town." She muttered to herself.

"Well, I would guess that it wasn't by his good looks." A voice said. She glanced up to see August standing there.

"How did you get in my house? And why? And in my room? Why?" She questioned as rolled over to sit propped up on her elbows.

"Henry says that you believe in his stories."

"I'm not crazy." She said automatically.

"I never said you were." He replied.

"Then what's your point?"

"Let's just say, I'm a believer." He said.

"That's why you really came to town, isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question but he answered anyway,

"Yes. But I'm not here about you. Emma, Henry's birth mother? Let's just say she's having a bit of trouble believing." He said awkwardly.

"So basically you want my help with getting someone to believe in something I'm not even sure I believe in. Not completely anyway. And I have to convince someone I've never met." She clarified.

"Hey, it was good enough for me." He said with a smile.

She sighed. "You're not gonna shut up about this until I help, are you?"

"I might shut up about it but I can't guarantee no guilt trip." She glared at him.

"Fine, I'll help you." She sighed as she put her face in her hands.


	3. Could they really be THAT angry?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

Oralia slowly made her way through the forest with a book in hand. "Hm..." She hummed quietly to herself as she continued through the forest.

"Oralia!" She turned around to see August and Henry running up.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Emma wanted to see you." August informed her.

"Is it life or death?" She asked.

"Well no-"

"Then tell her it can wait." And with that she darted off.

* * *

_**Fairytale Land**_

Goldilocks hissed in pain as she gripped her arm with one hand as she ran up a tree with the smallest of the bears hot on her heels. "Isn't this a bit excessive? I mean, it's been years! Learn to forgive and forget!" She snapped at the bear only receiving a snarl in return.

"You guys a over reacting!" She yelled as she kept running up the tree only to spot another bear in front of her waiting patiently. _'They're luring me into a trap!' _She realized before she did a quicker run forward, grabbing a bow and quiver filled with arrows that was waiting on a tree branch before she jumped from the tree.

Everything happened in slow motion. The bear behind her slashed it's claws her way before it regained it's balance and jumped after her. She turned around in midair with an arrow ready for fire. She let it loose at the bear and hit the bear in the chest before it fell down to the ground. She dropped the quiver to the ground and turned back round and hooked the bow onto a tree branch a second before she fell. She dug her nails into the bow and grabbed hold of it as she climbed up onto the tree branch it was attached to.

She sighed as she gripped her side where the bear had clawed at it where she felt blood gushing from it. She took a deep breath before looking down the tree in time to see the bears disappearing. She let out a sigh of relief before carefully dropping down the the ground and sitting down by the trunk of the tree.

"Hey are you alright?" She glanced up to see a relatively tall girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Just...dandy." She gasped out.

"What happened?" She asked as she knelt down in front of her.

"He he. I won't burden you with the boring details." She responded with a smile before she carefully grabbed some cloth from her shirt and used an arrow that was laying on the ground to tear off a piece of it. She looked around before she grabbed a hand full a green plant with sticky juices inside it's stems.

She gently smeared the sticky liquid along the side of the cloth and when she was done she shoved it abruptly at her wound and held it there for a good 10 minutes. "So, what's your name?" She asked the girl as she got to her feet.

"I'm Belle." She introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Goldilocks. Though, please, just call me Gold, or Goldi. Nice to meet ya." She said with a smile.

* * *

_**Storybrooke**_

"I think Gold is going after someone that broke into his store." Emma told her when she finally got there.

"And this is my problem, how?" Omalia asked.

"I need your help to find him."

"Sorry, _Sheriff_ but I'm not your deputy. I'm not some obedient little puppy that you can order around to tend to your every whim and desire. I've got bigger things to worry about." She snapped before she got to her feet and stormed towards the door.

"Like what?" Emma called after her causing her to stop in her tracks.

"What did Henry call it again? Operation...Viper? Operation...Scorpio...?"

"Operation Cobra?" Emma was confused on how she knew about that.

"Yeah! That! Sorry, but I gotta go." She saluted her before running out of the police department.

* * *

_**Fairytale Land**_

Goldilocks froze as she heard the sound of horses and saw the familiar black horses and carriage. "If you happen to converse with the woman in that carriage, don't trust her!" She whispered to Belle before she took off deep into the wood.

She leaned against a tree to take a breath before she pulled the hood on her cloak up to hide her face. She sighed as she slowly sat on the ground with a sigh as she looked down at her now ruined dress. She would need some more clothes.

She slowly crept into a town and spotted a soldier. His clothes looked to be about her size. Though she didn't relish in the thought of stealing another mans clothes, whatever it took to survive.

She pondered the idea all night long. The next morning she snuck into his house and swiftly slammed her fist against the back of his neck. She grabbed a pile of clothes that suited her before she quickly changed and put her cloak on. "Sorry. It can't be helped. I'll be you back." She laughed nervously. "Eventually."

She carefully climbed out of the window with her hood up so that it covered her face before she took off running into the forest.

She climbed up into a tree and lay there tossing a dagger from one hand to the other. "Nice dagger." She mused to herself. "I'll have to thank him some day when my life isn't a huge freak show." She laughed to herself before placing the dagger back into it's holder attached to her leg. She hook the bow and quiver onto a tree branch just above her head.

She sighed as she tucked her arms under her head and used them as a sort of makeshift pillow. "Yeah. Like that'll happen." She muttered begrudgingly to herself.

She slowly sat back up and took her clock off, hanging it by the hood on the same tree branch as her bow and quiver. "I don't think those bears could get much madder. So, surely they won't be too angry about my shooting one of them." Her eyes narrowed seriously. "Right?" She thought it over for a minute before the logical and most obvious answer came to mind. And she didn't like it.

"Oh shit." She muttered, "I am so dead!" She jumped to her feet and quickly pulled her clock back on. She attached her bow and quiver to her back before she started to jump from one tree branch to the next, occasionally changing trees.

"I gotta get me a head start." She thought aloud to herself.


	4. The Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

"Emma, this is INSANITY!" Oralia snapped as she stood nose to nose with Emma.

"I completely agree, but there's nothing I can do about it! I'm the sheriff, not just her friend. I have to treat this the same way I would if it was anybody else." Emma replied.

"So you'd rather just let her die!" Oralia retorted.

"Don't over exaggerate! Even if she _is _guilty, which I'm not saying she is, but if she were she wouldn't die because of it!" Oralia raised an eyebrow at her,

"Oh really? You and I both know that Regina has some kind of grudge against Mary Margaret. You really think, that if she wins she won't make sure that she's the first name on the death sentence list!?" She snapped.

"Look, you just have to trust that I know what I'm doing, okay?" Emma snapped, getting tired of the arguing.

"You're insanity astounds me." And with that she simply stalked out of the building.

* * *

_**Fairytale Land**_

Goldi slowly made her way through the forest on foot. It had been so long since she'd been inside a building for more than a couple of hours.

She had one book in her hand and was making her ways slowly through the forest.

_~Flashback~ _

_"NYA!" She ran away from the bears before she noticed a low hanging branch. She jumped up onto it and tied some rope to several different arrows. She started to fire them randomly around the bears and before long the bears were trapped under them. "Sorry. I really am." She said before she took off running through the forest._

_~End Flashback~ _

"What is their problem, anyway? I don't even like porridge! Which is why I dumped it down the sink. Granted, I probably shouldn't have done that but come on these are bears. You'd think they'd have at least ONE keep out sign somewhere in front of their house." She ranted rather loudly to herself and froze when she heard something.

"Over here!" _'Shit!'_ She quickly scurried up a tree till she at least half way up before she glanced down to see black armored soldiers covering the ground like ants.

"Damn it. I just can't catch a break." She muttered.

"Up there!" She heard one of them yell as he pointed at her.

"Oh christ." She muttered as she pulled her bow from her back and started to shoot arrows at them with great accuracy. She hit every one of her targets but then more of them came. She sighed before she dropped down to the ground and picked up a sword from on of the dead soldiers hands.

She dodged out of the way of the first attack and blocked the next one. She stabbed one of them in the chest and turned her head away from looking as he fell to the ground.

She yelped in shock as something wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She looked down to see it was tree roots. "Hello Regina." She said with a glare at the women.

"I have a question for you dear." Regina started as she made her way towards her.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" She responded.

"I offered you a chance to work with the queen, where all your problems, all of this, would disappear and you ran instead?"

"Yep. I have no interest in working with someone like you!" She snapped.

Regina opened her mouth like she was about to say something else but before she got a chance yelling could be heard. They both looked to the side to see that Snow, Red, and Charming were charging at her army. While she was distracted, Goldi flicked her wrist to the best of her ability and threw the sword in her hand in the air. It came flipping back down and she gritted her teeth in pain as it cut the roots from her wrist but got stuck in her arm.

"Ow! Son of a fucking bitching hell!" She yelled as she ripped the blade from her arm.

* * *

_**Storybrooke**_

Oralia slowly flipped through the pages of Once Upon A Time. She didn't know why but something wasn't right and her instincts were telling her to look through the book for an answer.

"What'cha doing?" August asked as he approached.

"Reading. Piss off." She replied as she flipped on through the pages with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Hey, can you go and tell Emma that I'll help her with Mary Margret later. I gotta go." She picked up the book and ran out quickly.

* * *

_**Fairytale Land.**_

Goldi sighed as she rested her head against a tree. "When will this end." She muttered.

"Well, that is entirely up to you, dearie." She spun around to see a tall man with dark brown hair that had scaly skin standing a few feet away.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Rumplestiltskin." He did a little mocking bow with a giggle.

"What do you want?"

"The question, dearie, isn't what I want. It's what do _you_ want?" He asked with a giggling grin.

She blinked a couple of times at him. "I want for them to leave me alone." She finally said after a couple of minutes of thinking. He smirked at her.

"Perhaps a deal can be struck."

"What do you want? What's your price?" She asked.

He smirked. "How about that necklace of yours." He said as he pointed a sharp nailed finger at the necklace that hung around her neck. It had what looked like a mini version of a potion bottle with some sort of purple powder in it. On either side of it there was a brown and purple charm.

She blinked in shock at his request. Her mother had given it to her. She sighed. But on the other hand she had to survive. She un clipped the necklace from around her neck and handed it to the man.

He giggled before handing her a piece of paper and a quill. She sighed before signing her name on the dotted line. He clapped his hands excitedly.

* * *

_**Storybrooke**_

"So basically this has all been one big set up? I can't say I'm exactly surprised. And you still trust Sidney?" Oralia questioned after a moment.

"Yes." Emma said.

"Don't trust him. He's in love with Regina. Anyone with eyes could see it." She glared at Emma.

"Well, whether that's true or not, we need his help." She rolled her eyes in a clear sign of pure annoyance.

"Whatever." She said as she stormed off.

"I thought people who weren't teenagers anymore weren't so hormonal!" Emma called after her.

"Oh shove off!" She yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I might make a flashback that involves Hook in the next chapter but I'm not sure.**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness**


	5. Captain Killian Jones (Hook)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

"Oh, No." Oralia leaned against the wall in shock as she saw the prison cell door open and Mary Margret gone. "Damn it!" She cursed before she spun around to follow Emma. "She'd probably head for the woods." She commented as they drove down the highway. "I'll go and check the woods-"

"No. That'll take too long." Emma commented before gasping as she swerved to the side, accidentally knocking soke poor guy down onto the side of the road.

Oralia opened her door and jumped out of the moving vehicle, landing with a thud beside the guy. "Are you alright?" She asked just as Emma came running up.

"I think so." He said with a groan as he got to his feet.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said as he dusted himself off. He reminded her of something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I'm Jefferson." He was saying when she started to listen to the conversation again.

"Emma." Emma responded.

"Oralia." Oralia introduced herself as she filed into the car.

* * *

_**Fairytale Land.**_

"There she is!"

"Oh shit! Not again! Don't you guys ever give up!?" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran down the alley.

"Halt, in the name of Queen Regina!"

"Hmm...Or on the other hand, I could not!" She snapped as she kept on running through the town. "Ouch!" She cried out in pain as an arrow lodge itself into her shoulder and she fell to her knees. "Fucking hell." She muttered as she ripped the arrow out of her shoulder with another cry of pain. "What did I ever do to you, huh?!" She snapped as she spun around and threw the arrow in one of the guards legs. "Damn it. I missed." She muttered.

She tossed a glare over her shoulder at the guards before she noticed a path way that led up a steep cliff with rockety edges. Sure it was dangerous and a long shot but it was her best bet. She dug her heels into the sand before she took off running up the pathway.

She could hear the sound of horses neighing and their hooves thundering against the ground as they chased after her. She pressed her back against a tree as she fought for breath before she continued her run up the hill. Her legs were starting to ache as she continued her run up the cliff. She was surprised when she found herself looking down upon a steep drop that led straight down into the sea.

She spun around to find herself surrounded by the Queens guards. "I'd rather die than go and work for your Queen as some sort of dog!" She snarled.

"Then die you shall. But not by our hands. By hers." One of them stepped forward and she took a step back. She glanced over her shoulder at the crashing waves and sighed, knowing it would take a miracle for her to survive that. If she didn't die from the fall then she'd probably drown. Still. It was better then being killed at the hands of her. She obviously had very little choice in what path to take. Her eyes widened as one of them stepped forward with a smirk and started to poke his sword at her torso causing her to step back.

He kept prodding and poking her until she felt the edge of her foot come to the edge of the ledge. He eyes widened as he pushed harder than before against her chest, sending her falling off the edge.

* * *

_**Storybrooke.**_

"Wow. Nice place. You must have, like, a big ass family." Oralia commented.

"Nope, it's just me."

"Well let us help you inside." She suggested as Emma and her each grabbed one of his arms and lead him inside.

"You can have a look at my map if you'd like. That way you should be able to find Spot faster." He offered.

"Sure, that would be great, thanks." A little while later he came back with a map and some tea. Oralia eyed it skeptically before she started to gulp it down.

She leaned against the table and was thoroughly surprised when she saw Emma fall onto the couch and drop her tea cup. "Em...ma?" She asked before she felt a sense of dizziness take over and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

_**Fairytale Land.**_

She felt herself falling beyond her control and began to panic. She tried to grab on to the side of the ledge as she fell but it was too far away.

She felt the ice cold water hit her body painfully. No. _She _hit the ice cold water. She wanted to thrash around. To try to swim. To do anything but for some unknown reason she was immobile. She tried to come to her senses but simply closed her eyes instead. She just didn't care anymore.

She felt something grab a hold of her arm and pull her up and out of the water. She coughed as water spurted from her lungs and took in a couple deep breaths.

She heard a smooth chuckle. "You alright, love?"

She coughed a couple more times. "Peachy." She replied as she rubbed her throat.

He laughed again. "Happy to hear it." She looked up at the man that had saved her life. He had short dark brown hair with a slight beard. He wore a pair of black leather pants, a long sleeved black leather shirt with what seemed to be a leather coat over top. One thing about him that really stood out was his left hand. It was gone leaving in it's place a hook.

She slowly got to her feet and rubbed her temples irritably. "What's your name, love?" He asked, getting a little too close for comfort.

Personally she never really liked her name. Well, her original name. She remembered that her parents had given her a second name. "Oralia. Though, most be call me Goldi." She said after a moment.

He smiled at her. "Good girl." He teased with a smirk.

"What about you?" She said suddenly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He smirked. "Killian Jones. But most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful monica. Hook." Her eyes widened the slightest inch. "Ah. So you've heard of me?"

"Maybe." She said, trying her best to keep her resolve.

He laughed before slowly moving a finger to cup her face. "I think you know more than you're letting on."

"So what if I am?"

He smirked. "Well, then, we're gonna have to work something out. Now won't we, Love?"

* * *

_**Storybrooke.**_

When Oralia first opened her eyes all she saw was black dots across her vision. She shook her head and was greeted with the sight of Emma and Snow staring down at her with concern. "Are you alright?" Snow asked.

"Peachy." She muttered as she sat up and held her head in her hand. "Owwww. My head." She groaned.

"Our friend decided to spike the tea. It knocked you out throughout all of the excitement." She let out a sigh.

"Oh man! That's just not right! Why should you guys get to have all the fun?" She complained causing the two girls to laugh.


	6. Happy Ever After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

"Come on, Henry, wake up! Please!"

"What happened?!" Oralia stood there in shock as she watched the doctors and nurses swarm around the kid like ants.

"He ate this and then collapsed." Emma told the doctor.

"His body is showing no sign of neuro toxic, so whatever's going on," The doctor snatched the food from Emma. "_This _is not the culprit."

"Then what is?" Oralia slowly let her body slump to the ground as she heard how unsure the doctor sounded.

"Where's my son?" _'Uh oh.' _Oralia thought when she saw the absolutely murderous look on her face.

"She believes..." She muttered in surprise as she watched the entire fight between Regina and Emma through the glass window.

* * *

_**Fairytale Land.**_

Goldi sighed as she slowly pulled the hood over her head. "This is getting tiresome." She muttered as she headed into the bar and flopped down at a random table and glanced at the waitress.

"Hey, Goldi."

"SHUSH SHUSH SHUSH!" She hissed at her with a soft smile. "Do you want you know who to find me?" She asked.

"Sorry. Isn't it about time that she gave up looking for you? I mean, can't she take no for an answer?"

"Apparently not." She muttered.

She had been sitting at that same table for about an hour. She had been drinking occasionally and now had her head rested on the side of her arms. She slowly turned her head so that her face was shoved directly into her arms, hiding it from view.

"Trouble in paradise, Love?" She let out an inward sigh as she heard the same voice. Though she hadn't exactly been thinking about him since he saved her it was difficult not to remember the man. He did make quite the impression.

"Depends on how you look at it, I suppose." She replied as she slowly lifted her head and brushed some of her blonde hair behind on ear, under the hood she wore.

"And how do you look at it?" He asked with a smirk.

She shrugged. "I really have no definite beliefs or thoughts on life." She said with a smile causing him to laugh.

"It's been a long time since I've come across you, Goldie was it?" She nodded.

"Mmhm. So what brings you here." He laughed.

"I'm looking for something." He answered vaguely.

"Story of everybodies life." She murmured.

* * *

_**Storybrooke**_

Oralia paced back and forth in the hospital, worry clear on her features. She blinked before she ran out of the hospital and throughout the forest.

As she ran and ran and ran jumbles flashed through her head.

* * *

_**Fairytale Land.**_

"What brings you here?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno. I usually come here most days."

"Any reason why?

She shrugged again. "I dunno. I guess old habits die hard."

* * *

_**Storybrooke.**_

Oralia was breathing heavily as she placed one hand on a tree to catch her breath. Another flash went through her mind of a girl who looked fairly similar to her, precisely like her in fact, placing her hand on the exact same tree in the exact same spot as Oralia did.

She reach for a low hanging tree branch and the moment her hand connected with the bark it sent another flash through her mind. It was of the same girl grabbing hold of a branch and swinging easily up and through the branches of the tree.

Oralia shook her head to clear her brain of the thoughts before she started to run through the forest. "What is happening?" She murmured aloud as she ran on throughout the forest only to trip over a rock and fall to her knees coughing and wheezing.

That was when another flash triggered itself into her memory. This one had a guy with dark brown hair as well as the girl standing on a shore. She was coughing up water while the guy smirked at her. She then started to chat with him as he started to ask her numerous questions.

Oralia tried to get to her feet but was knocked down by a forceful gust of wind, sending her falling to the ground on her ass. She blinked a couple of times before every single memory flashed before her. Meeting Snow, Ruby, and Belle. Making that deal with Rumpelstiltskin. Meeting the Queen. What she did to those bears home. The bears chasing her. The queen chasing her. Meeting Hook...

After she managed to get over the shock of it all realization hit her. She had been the one fairytale character besides Regina who had never gotten her Happy Ever After.


	7. The Wraith

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time.  
**

Purple smoke covered the entirety of Storybrooke and anyone in it. She coughed as she struggled to see through the smoke. She felt her body hit something hard and brushed her fingers against it. Under her fingers she felt cold metal. It was smooth, too. It felt like a car. "I must have wandered back into the main town area." She murmured as she shook her head t clear it of the dizziness that still lingered.

She noticed Ruby and Snow hugging each other and smiled. "Now that is a touching reunion right there." She joked sarcastically as she headed over to them causing both girls to turn towards her and tackle her in a group hug.

"Goldi!" They exclaimed.

"Your majesty?" Oralia turned around to see that all seven dwarfs were bowing to snow.

"The curse is broken." Grumpy stated.

"It would appear so." She said.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"Now, we find my daughter." Snow said causing Oralia to smile gently.

"So t is true." Oralia hummed quietly to herself before slowly slipping away.

"You haven't changed." She turned around to see Granny standing there. "You still hate big crowds."

"What can I say, they unnerve. Make me feel boxed in." She replied.

"Remind you of when the Queen sent her guards to ambush you?" Granny said causing Oralia to smile.

"I've missed you, Granny." She whispered as she hugged her.

"I've missed you too." She replied.

Oralia let out a sigh before turning around and heading down the street. "Emma!" She called causing the girl to turn around.

"Hey, Oralia! Um..." She trailed off.

"Oralia!" Henry gasped.

"Hey kid. I see you finally got up." She joked.

"You are the one person in this town that we couldn't figure out. Who were you in the Fairytale World." She smiled.

"Well I can see why you'd be confused. Honestly, I'm insulted with the memories Oralia has of reading about us when she was a kid." She said causing Snow and Charming to laugh.

"How so?" Snow asked.

"Well, I mean really? Eating porridge, and sleeping in their beds, maybe, but then making amends with them?" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that'll happen."

"So...Your Goldilocks?" Henry asked.

"Mhm. Though my parents named me Oralia Amala, they always had a tendency to call me Goldilocks." She shrugged. "Here's hoping everybody won't just abruptly start calling me that, now that they've got their memories back." She said with a grin.

"I'm sure they won't." Snow said very unsympathetically.

"You sympathy astounds me, Snow, truly. Yeah. You are the most sympathetic person in the world." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, definitely." She agreed, equally sarcastic.

"What the hell is going on?" Oralia suddenly asked as she saw an angry mob standing outside Regina's house.

"Open up! Open up, or we're coming in!"

"Ooh!" Oralia quickly ran forward. "Okay, this won't solve anything!" She exclaimed.

"Can I help you?" Regina said with a smirk on her face.

"That smirk isn't gonna last forever, Regina. You took everything from us. And now-"

"What? Now you're gonna kill me?" Regina asked with another smirk.

"Yeah, eventually. But first you need to suffer."

"Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us!" She said as she pushed him away from the door.

Oralia burst out laughing and held her sides and she kneeled over laughing loudly. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha sorry, sorry, it's just, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, that was a really funny comeback." She took a couple of deep breaths to try to calm herself down.

"What? You wanted to see your queen? Well here she IS!" She flung out her hands as if to use magic and Oralia braced herself for the incoming pain but was surprised when she felt nothing.

"HA! She's powerless!" They all laughed as Dr. Well slammed her body against the house.

"Where were we?" He hissed.

"Well you were about to get your ass handed to you on a silver platter." And with that, Oralia grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him away from her. He of course fought back by trying to punch her but ducked under it and slipped her arms under his arms and placed her hands behind his head, locking her fingers together as she held him like that. "Grow up." She hissed in his ear before letting him go.

She could tell that Snow and Charming were having issues calming the crowd down. "Look, I wanna kill Regina just as much as you guys do. Probably more. Think about it. All she did was take away your happiness. However, think about how many years she sent her guard dogs after me and Snow? Hmm?" She reasoned. "You could have had it worse. Count your blessings." She added.

"But-" One person started.

"Look, this doesn't mean she won't be answering for her crimes." Oralia said surprisingly calmly.

"Exactly." Charming said.

"She needs be locked up!" Snow exclaimed. "For her safety." Snow added hesitantly.

"And more importantly, ours." Oralia added.

* * *

Oralia sighed as she made her way through the forest, her finger tips brushing against the familiar landmarks.

"The dark one summons thee." She glanced to the side in time to see a big black cloaked figure fly past her in the direction of town.

Her eyes widened in fear as she pressed her back against a tree. "A wraith." She breathed out in shock.

* * *

"That, is gonna take care of Regina." She heard Gold say before she burst into his shop. "Snow, Emma, David." She said as she held onto the wall to catch her breath.

"Goldi, what is it!?" Snow asked.

"He brought a Wraith." She whispered causing the same look of shock and fear that she must have on her face to cross David's and Snow's.

She burst into the police department with a dagger held in one hand and her bow in the other. She threw her dagger at the wraith, distracting it from absorbing Regina's soul. "How did Gold even get me bow!?" She yelled at Snow over the commotion.

"You're asking me this now?!" She yelled back.

"Well, yeah!" She screamed as she pulled an arrow out of her quiver and quickly shot it at the wraith. It knocked her swiftly to the side causing her to lose her grip on the bow.

She slowly looked up to see the wraith resuming the soul sucking process while Snow and Charming tried to stall it. "Hey, Oralia!" She slowly turned her head to see Emma with her bow in her hand. "Catch!" She threw the bow her way and Oralia smile before she jumped to her feet and caught it with one hand.

She started to fire furiously at the Wraith with her arrows. Snow flicked the button on her lighter and then sprayed some of her hairspray into the tiny flame causing a huge flame to engulf the wraith.

"What was that thing?" Emma asked.

"A wraith. A Soul sucker. It doesn't stop. Not until it has devoured it's pray. In this case that would be Regina." Oralia growled out with clenched teeth.

"Did I kill it?" Snow asked.

"It regenerates. I'm not sure exactly what a wraith is made of, but it's already dead. You can't kill it." Oralia said.

"How do you know so much about this?" Emma asked.

"I researched them when I was a kid."

"Why?" Snow looked away as Emma asked that question.

"Because. It was a wraith that killed my mother and father." She said.

* * *

"Well let's not be rash. Maybe we could-" Oralia cut off from what she was gonna say when she heard a crash inside. She ran in, ignoring Henry's puzzled look and screeched to a halt as she saw the wraith get sucked into the hat followed by Emma.

"I'm not going to lose her again!" She heard Snow yell.

"Snow wait!" Oralia yelled as she lunged for her to try and stop her from going after her but in the process got sucked in as well.


	8. Cora

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

Oralia, Snow, and Emma were trekking through a dessert, their hands were tied together and attached to the horses Aurora and Mulan were riding on. "Who are you?!" Oralia yelled as she struggled against the ropes.

"What is this place?" Snow asked.

"Our Home." Mulan said.

Before very long they arrived on a green island. She recognized a few of them and her eyes widened in surprise. "These must be the remaining fairytale characters that escaped from the curse." She realized aloud. For some reason she found herself thinking of Hook and wondering momentarily if he was on this island.

"It's like they're refuges." Emma commented.

"We're survivors." Mulan corrected her sharply as they came to a halt. Snow suddenly knead Aurora in the gut before she spun around and took off. "Emma, Goldi, run!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Oralia wasted no time in darting across the field. She halted when she heard Emma's panicked voice and spun around to see her surrounded. She gritted her teeth before she did a sideways roll behind a tree. She struck her wrists on a sharp branch, successfully cutting the ropes. She took a deep breath before she jumped out from behind the tree and charged forward with a loud yell, tackling one of the men that was dragging Snow away, to the ground.

She struggled with him for a moment before she felt something hard connect with the back of her head. "Take them to the pit." She heard Mulan say.

Her vision blurred as she was dragged to the dungeon and tossed in. Her hearing slowly became impaired as she felt herself feel absolutely dizzy beyond belief.

"My name's Cora." She heard which shocked her.

"Cora...You're..." She didn't get to finish her sentence, because she blacked out before she got the chance.

* * *

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" She could hear voices talking but couldn't identify any particular voice that she recognized.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine." She started to squirm as she tried to open her eyes.

"Regina? You're Regina's mother?"

"Yes. But you have nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree. You're from over there, aren't you? How'd you get back?" Her eyes shot opened and she quickly rolled to the side and jumped to her feet.

"Okay, where the fuck is he! Where is that fucking, bitchy, piece of half cock shit!?" She ranted as she paced back and forth.

"Out there." Emma said.

"Okay, and where are we?"

"In here." Emma responded causing Oralia to facepalm.

"I gathered." She said before she noticed Cora. "Cora." She growled.

"Goldilocks. I'm so glad you're alright." Cora said sweetly.

Oralia clenched her teeth. "It's Oralia." She snapped as she balled her hands into fists.

"As bad as you think Regina is," Snow said slowly,

"This woman is 100 times worse." Oralia interjected.

"Oh, Snow. Goldilocks. Please… Believe me. Whatever she told you isn't true. I just want to help you."

"Don't call me that!" Oralia snapped.

"Okay. Right now, we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options. And Henry, is back in Storybrooke with Regina." Emma said as she stepped between Snow and Oralia, and Cora.

"Who's Henry?" Cora asked.

"My son. I kind of share him with Regina. It's complicated."

"Don't talk to her!" Orali and Snow snapped in unison.

"Enough!" A guard snapped as he tossed a rope down. "Our leader requests an audience."

Oralia narrowed her eyes,

* * *

"Lancelot?"

"Snow?"

Facepalm.

"Lancelot? Really?" Emma asked.

"I met him once." Oralia said. "He's nice enough. But, honestly, he brought King George's army with him. Which pretty much alerted Regina on where I was." She said just loud enough for him to hear with a pointed glare.

"Sorry about that Goldilocks." He said with a nervous smile.

"I told you not to call me that." She snapped.

"Right. Sorry, I forgot how much you hate being called that." She smirked.

"Eh, it's fine. A guy could forget a lot in 28 years." She said with a smile.

"It hasn't been 28 years for us. We've been frozen in time. Until the curse broke." He explained.

"Wow. That's gotta do wonders for your posture." She joked lightly.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked.

"It looks a little like...Chimera." Oralia whispered.

"It is. One part Lion, one part serpent, one part goat." Lancelot said.

"Like turducken?" Oralia laughed lightly.

"I don't understand. We were told this land didn't even exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse?" Oralia turned her head around to look at Lancelot, waiting for him to answer.

"It is a mystery. The curse struck and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this land. But some of us here, in this particular region, were left behind. We don't know how, and we don't know why. Finding this safe haven wasn't easy. Took some spilled blood. But worry not. You're safe here." He replied.

"We can't stay. My husband's back there, Emma's son – my grandson." Oralia looked away. She had nobody back in storybrooke. Before the curse she just had Belle, Red, and Snow as friends. After Belle went missing she barely had Red and Snow as friends. She had been too busy trying to dodge Regina's attacks. She had nobody to go back to. "We have to get back to them. Can you help us find a portal?"

"No, leaving is unwise. The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it. The ogres have returned."

"Ogres!?" Oralia exclaimed in shock, subconsciously touching her side.

"As in fee-fi-fo-fum?" Emma asked.

"That would be giants." Snow corrected her.

"Ogres are far worse. And that's why we live here. On this island, where it's safe. Please, Snow. Stay here. There are no more portals left." Oralia rolled her eyes.

"Well aren't we the giver upper today." She commented.

"I might know of one."

* * *

"Choose wisely. We must be vigilant if we hope to survive the journey." Mulan lectured her.

"No thanks, I have..." She trailed off and her eyes widened in anger as she found her bow gone. "Damn it," She snatched up a bow and quiver that was filled to the brim with arrows.

"Where's my gun? I want it back." Emma said suddenly.

"Is it magic?" Mulan asked.

"It depends on who's pulling the trigger." Oralia commented as she eyed a arrow critically.

"Follow my lead. Step where I step. Do exactly as I say, and you might survive." Mulan lectured.

"Thanks, but I don't really need a pep talk." Oralia snapped.

"Have you ever seen a ogre?" She asked as she approached her.

"Yep." She said, popping the 'p'.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They smell the worst." She said with a glare. "I'm pretty sure I can hold my own. The question is, can you?" She asked as she squared up against her.

Mulan glared at her before stalking ahead.

* * *

"This will do. We'll make camp here for the night. We just need to find water, collect some firewood."

"Uh, if we're hiding from ogres, shouldn't we maybe, I don't know, not start a fire?" Emma suggested.

"Ogres are blind. They hunt by sound alone." Oralia commented.

"Right. Because that's something everyone would know about ogres." Oralia gave Emma a sympathetic look.

"Look, I know you're out of your element…"

"I'm fine!" Emma insisted,

"I know. But, maybe you should just stay here while we get wood and water. Guard the campsite?" Snow suggested.

"You mean the big empty clearing?" Emma summed up.

"I'll stay back with her." Oralia offered.

Once they were gone Emma turned towards her, "Why'd you offer to stay behind?" She asked.

"Because. I want to kill an ogre." She replied before eyeing the tree before her. She shook her head and turned away from it.

She slowly place two fingers in her mouth a whistled loudly before she slammed a rock loudly against a tree. Loud roaring could be heard.

"Oralia! What are you doing!?" Snow snapped.

"Killing an ogre." She said before she ran at the tree and ran up it. She reached for the tree branch and grabbed it but lost her balance and fell on her ass just as the ogre burst through shocking Snow.

"Oralia!" Snow yelled.

"Mulan!" Oralia snapped at the girl next to her, "Give me a boost." Mulan carefully grabbed her leg and tossed her up in the air.

Oralia spun around in mid air and grabbed a hold of the tree branch, hauling herself up. She pulled out a arrow and set it carefully in her bow. She narrowed her eyes as it came closer. "One." She gritted her teeth as it knocked the gun out of Emma's hand.

"Two." She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as she tightened her grip on the bow and arrow.

"Three. HEY ASS WIPE!" She screamed, getting it's attention. It charged towards her and she smirked as she let loose the arrow, grinning as the arrow pierced through it's eye and fell to the ground.

She jumped to the ground. "Goldi, what was that!" Snow yelled as she ran up to her.

"Look I'm sorry. I needed to kill one, Okay? I-"

"No not that! In all the years I've known you, I've never seen you not be able to climb a tree." She commented.

"Oralia doesn't exactly climb trees. I guess I'm a little out of practice." She commented before she turned towards the tree. "I'll keep watch tonight."

"That won't be necessary-" Mulan broke off as Oralia ran towards the tree and ran up it, jumping away from it and grabbing hold of a tree branch before she flipped around so that she was sat on the tree branch, bow in one hand.

She sighed as she placed on foot on the tree branch and let the other one hang gently down over the edge. She held the arrow that had been in the trolls eye in one hand and was using a piece of cloth to clean off most of the blood.

* * *

The next day the group continued on their journey through the forest at a brisk pace. "We're getting close." Snow informed them.

"Aurora, keep up!" Mulan yelled back.

"I've kinda missed this place." Oralia mused aloud.

"I know the feeling." Snow said with a smile at the other girl.

Before long they made their way around and through the ruined castle. "Oh my god." She heard Emma say.

"What is it?" Oralia asked.

"I recognize this from Henry's book." Emma said.

"Come. We will stand watch at the gate." Mulan and Aurora left after that, leaving the three alone. Oralia wanted to leave too, but her legs wouldn't let her.

"I never thought I'd see this place again. This room… It was your nursery." Snow breathed.

"I lived here?" Emma asked,

"You never even got to spend a night. This is the life I wanted you to have. I was going to teach you how to walk in here. How to talk, how to dress for your first ball… You never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family." Snow sighed regretfully.

"We have a family – in Storybrooke. And, right now, they need us to get back there. So, how do we get this to work?" Emma asked.

"...I'm going to go and keep watch with Mulan and Aurora." She said before hurrying out there as fast as possible.

* * *

"You three should go and find some food." Lancelot suggested before heading into the castle. Oralia narrowed her eyes before dropping behind them and darting up a tree. She burst through the glass window that led to the nursery, ignoring the painful spasms of the glass cutting through her clothes and skin.

"I want to see my daughter. It's been too long. And you know, I would love to meet my grandson, Henry." Cora said before slowly turning towards Oralia. "Ah, so you've arrived, I see." Cora smiled.

"Yeah." She withdrew an arrow and went to shoot her only for Cora to send her flying into the wall.

"Foolish, foolish girl!" Cora snapped in amusement.

"No!" Cora suddenly yelled as Emma lit the wardrobe on fire.

Oralia grinned weakly as she struggled to her feet. "It's over for you now, Cora!" She growled out.

"We're not done." Cora growled before teleporting out in a cloud of purple smoke.

"You're right. We aren't." She growled out with a glare.


	9. Hooked again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

Oralia's eyes widened in shock. "She...she ripped out their hearts..." She whispered before she spun around with her bow in one hand. "Damn it, Cora." She hissed in fury.

"Calm down." Mulan advised. "This won't do you any good."

She smiled. "You've got a point there."

"Hey! Over here!" Emma yelled.

"Is there a survivor?!" Oriala asked in shock.

"I think so!" Emma replied.

"You help him! I'm gonna see if there are any other survivors!" Oralia said before she ran off deeper into the island. Dead bodies lay everywhere. She sighed sadly as she went throughout the entire island, finding only dead bodies. She headed on back and found Snow, Emma, Mulan, and Aurora standing around a man in a blacksmith outfit. Hook! She slowly walked up.

"Hey, Snow. Who's this?" She asked, glancing at Hook with a pointed look that only Hook saw causing him to smile slightly before he continued his clueless act.

"A blacksmith. He's the only survivor that Cora left." Mulan said.

_'A blacksmith. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh my god, really? That's the best he could come up with?' _She thought to herself but managed to keep herself from laughing aloud.

"An island full of corpses. You're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?" Emma questioned.

"She attacked at night – slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out people's hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked." He said in a fake scared voice causing her to snort inside her head.

"So much for fortune favoring the brave, huh?" Emma replied.

"It was all I could do to survive." Hook said. Oralia tucked her arms under her head and gave him a look out of the corner of her eye. It was one of those, 'You-are-so-full-of-shit.' Looks.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me." Emma said as she kneeled down in front of him.

"I'm telling the truth." He insisted.

"We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke. I only got about five minutes with my husband, not to mention my grandson." Snow pointed out causing Oralia to clench her teeth and swiftly jump up into a tree. She layed down casually on it with one leg swinging over the edge, examining an arrow.

"You have a grandson?" Hook asked.

"Long story." Snow said.

"Well, I know this land well. I can guide you." Hook said with a hopeful smile. Emma pressed a dagger to his throat.

"You're not going to guide us anywhere, until you tell us who you really are." Oralia sighed dramatically.

"Well, it's about time!" She exclaimed earning confused glances from Snow, Emma, and Aurora. Hook's mouth twitched ever so slightly.

Mulan slowly dragged him over to the tree Oralia was sat in and tied him to it.

"I already told you. I'm just a blacksmith." Oralia snorted.

"Uh huh." She said with a smirk his way before she whistled loudly.

"You don't want to talk to us? Maybe, you'll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb." Emma said with a frown as the sound of the heavy steps of the ogres could be heard in the distance.

"Come on." Emma said as she, Snow, and Mulan headed away into the distance. They were far enough away that they couldn't hear Oralia or Hook's words so he dropped the act.

"Fancy seeing you here, Love." He said with a chuckle.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's with the Blacksmith shtick?" She asked as she slowly drew the arrow into her bow before taking it out and examining the string on her bow.

"Why would you want to know, Love? Ina hurry to get back to your storybook?" She glared at him.

"I can still take off before those ogres get here, you know." She snapped.

He grinned. "Cora wanted me to gain your trust, so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there." He explained.

"She can't even get over there, though. Emma destroyed it." Oralia said carefully.

"Ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes. She's going to use them to open up a portal. Now, if you'll kindly cut me loose." He said pointedly.

"And why would I want to do that?" Oralia asked, critically as she got to her feet and jumped from the tree to land on the ground next to the tree. Still holding her bow in one hand and an arrow in the other she started to walk away.

"Wait. Wait! You need me alive." He said suddenly.

"Do I now?" She asked as she halted in her walking for a moment.

"We both want the same thing. To return to your land." She narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, one, I never said I wanted to return to storybrooke, and two, why do _you_?" She glared at him over her shoulder.

"I arranged for transport with Cora. But, seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you, if you promise to take me along." She glared at him.

"You didn't answer my question." She snapped,

He smirked. "To exact revenge on the man who took my hand. Rumpelstiltskin." He growled out. She narrowed her eyes before quickly spinning around and drawing the arrow into her bow. She aimed it perfectly before letting go of it. The arrow pierced through the air and cut a certain part of the rope that connected to the rest of the rope, setting him free.

She immediately re-tied his wrists together before spinning around to lead him away. "What bout you, love?"

"What about me, what?" She asked.

"Why don't you want to return to your land?" He asked.

"..." She didn't respond at first, just continued walking before she halted strapped her bow to her back. "Because. There's nothing there for me to return to." She replied.

* * *

"Why is he with you?!" Mulan asked the minute she caught up with them.

"What did you find out about him?" Snow asked.

"He's working for Cora cause he wants to get revenge on Gold, made some deal with her that he'll help her if she takes him along, and now he wants to make the same deal with us." She said in a bored tone of voice.

"Who is he?" Emma asked.

"Killian Jones." She said.

"But most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker - Hook." He added.

Mulan slowly took Oralia to the side. "How do you know him?" She asked.

"What makes you think I know him?" Oralia asked, with a fake hurt expression on her face.

"You said, 'Well it's about time,' When we figured out he was lying." Mulan responded.

"I met him before the curse." She responded before turning around to face the other three.

"Ah, so you've heard of me." He mused.

"This conversation is all _very _fascinating but if you don't mind I'd like to move from this spot sometime this century." Orialia commented sarcastically.

* * *

"Up ahead, we'll find a compass over that ridge." Hook explained.

"What kind of compass? What does it do?" Oralia asked.

"The ashes Cora now possesses won't be enough. The ashes will open a portal, but, to find your land, she needs more. There's an enchanted compass, that she seeks." He explained.

"Ah. Lovely." She muttered sarcastically.

They finally made it to the edge of the forest, for that Oralia was grateful. "Let me guess, the compass is at the top?" Emma said.

"It would appear so." Oralia murmured.

"So how do we get to it?" Emma asked.

"It's not the climb you need to worry about. It's the giant at the top." Hook commented as he looked up the beanstalk.

"Wonderful. Just, wonderful." Oralia muttered.


	10. Oraliah and the Beanstalk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

"It's a little freakier than I remember from the story." Emma commented as they stared up the beanstalk which led up and past the clouds.

"Reminds me of death." Mulan said gravely.

"Lovely." Oriala commented.

"Well, your compass awaits. Shall we?" Hook said as they continued on across a field towards the beanstalk.

"Wait. If these beans create…portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass?" Emma asked.

"Because there aren't any more beans. Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong." Hook said.

"There was a guy named Jack, and a cow, and something about evil giant with a treasure and a golden goose. …Or harp." Oralia chuckled as she recalled her cursed self reading it.

"Sounds like a lovely tale. But the truth's a little bit more gruesome. The giants grew the beans, but, rather than use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack, was a man who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. If they couldn't have their magic, then nobody could." He explained. "It's really very bad form."

"Evil giants, who made magic portal beans? Why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more?" Emma asked.

"Because one giant survived. The strongest and most terrible of them all. And we'll have to get past him to-" Oralia interrupted him.

"The compass."

"Indeed." He said with a smile. "The treasure remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her and we're on our way."

Oralia narrowed her eyes at him. "How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass for Cora?"

He smirked. "Because you five are far safer company. All I need is a ride back. I'll swear allegiance to whomever gets me there first." She rolled her eyes.

"Then we'd better start climbing." Oralia said.

"Right, so… I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders." Oralia sighed.

"Wonderful." She muttered under her breath.

"I've got a counter spell from Cora. If you'd be so kind." He said as he held up his wrists for them to be untied. Oralia narrowed her eyes at him before walking over to him and untying his hands.

"Thank you, Milady." He said with a smirk before he held up his right arm which had a black glowing cub on it.

"I've got one more of these. Cora was to accompany me. So… Which one of you five lovelies shall take her place? Hm? Go on, fight it out. Don't be afraid to, you know, really get into it." She raised her eyebrows at him before she snorted and walked over to the other four girls.

"All due respect, I'm the best equipped to go. How many wars have you been through?" Mulan snapped. Oralia narrowed her eyes from her place sat back in the tree watching them.

"My fair share." Snow retorted.

"It should be me." Aurora said.

"You? You haven't fought any battles." Muland snapped.

"This is about us getting home to our loved ones. Why would you-" Aurora cut her off.

"Because I have no loved ones. If I fail, you can still go on." She replied. Oralia sighed before pushing herself away from the tree to land beside Snow.

"This argument isn't helping. I'm going." Oralia said with a glare.

"What? You?" Mulan said.

"Why would you want to go?" Snow asked.

"Think about it. Out of the five of us and the closest thing to a neutral party. You all have your own reasons. I don't." She explained.

"That's out of line-" She cut Mulan off before she could finish.

"Snow, you want to get back to your husband, Emma, you want to get back to your son, Mulan, you want to protect princess over here, and Princess, you just want something to distract you from your prince's death." Oralia ranted with a glare.

Mulan sighed as Oralia came over to her. "So, anything in there that can help me with a giant?" She asked.

"A hook?" Muland suggested with a pointed look at Hook.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

Mulan took out a white bag out of her satchel and handed it to her. "This powder made from poppy. He has to inhale it." She informed her. She took it in her hand and nodded.

"Thanks."

"Ladies. In this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out. In other words, tick tock." She glared at him before slowly walking over to him and rolling up her sleeve.

"I was hoping it'd be you." He said with a grin.

"Let's just get on with this." She snapped.

"Put your hand right here." He said tapping his shoulder. She narrowed her eyes at him before she did as he asked. He smirked and snapped the other cuff to her wrist. "That's a good girl. This will allow you to climb. There are other dangers. Thankfully, you've got me to protect you." She raised an eyebrow at him as he raised his left wrist expectantly. "I can't climb one-handed, can I?"

She narrowed her eyes before pulling out his silver hook and handing it to him. "Don't think for one second that I've taken my eyes off of you." She snapped.

"I would despair if you didn't." He responded.

* * *

"First beanstalk? Well, you never forget your first." She glared at him as she continued climbing. "You know, most men would find your silence off putting but I do like a challenge."

"I'm concentrated." She snapped.

"No, you're afraid to trust me." He said with a grin.

"Shouldn't you be used to that by now?" She retorted.

"Ah the pirate thing. Well, no matter. You're something of an open book."

"Am I?" She said uninterestedly.

"Quite. Let's see – you volunteered to come up here because you were the most motivated." She snorted.

"Wrong. I simply have nothing to go back to. I was the best qualified." She replied.

After a little while they made it to the top of the beanstalk and jumped away from it onto the ground. "What happened here?" She murmured to herself.

"This is where the final battle was." He noticed some blood on her hand. "Let me see your hand."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Your hand. Let me see it." He repeated himself.

"No, it's fine." She replied turning to continue only for him to grabbed her wrist with his hook.

"No it's not." He said.

"So now you're gonna be a gentleman?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Giants can smell blood." He whispered before smiling at her. "And I'm always a gentleman." He added.

"Uh huh." She said. She narrowed her eyes as he poured some liquid onto her wound. "What the hell is that!?" She snapped.

"Rum. A bloody waste of it." He said as he slowly tied a piece of fabric to her wound while explaining the plan. "Now here's the plan – we wait for the giant to fall asleep. And when he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. It's where the treasures are – where the compass lies." She narrowed her eyes.

"It'll take too long to wait for him to fall asleep. Mulan gave me a powder, it'll knock him out." She informed him.

"That's riskier." He said.

"Riskier? Than waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we want him too?" She pointed out.

"Point taken. Oo, you're a tough lass. You'd make a hell of a pirate." She snorted as she headed along the way, but not before noticing his tattoo.

"Who's Milah?"

"Somebody from long ago." He said.

"Let me guess. Gold killed her and that's why you're so hell bent on revenge." She guessed.

"For someone wh's never been in love, you're quite perceptive, aren't you?" He commented.

"It's not perceptiveness. It's common sense." She said before walking past him.

She found a statue by the entrance to the castle and expertly jumped up it with ease. She noticed Hook with a bone in his hand. "You ready, love?" She nodded.

"Yeah." She waited as he banged the bone against a shield and lured the Giant out. He started to taunt it as he lead it over to her.

"Hey! You big git! Yeah, you. Huh? You want to kill a human? Huh? You want to kill a human? Well, I'm the worst human around. Come on. Come on, then! Come on, then!" The giant leaned down to grab him but Oralia the the bag of powder in his face causing him to collapse.

She slowly made her way off of the statue before she dusted herself off. "I don't mean to upset you, Love, but I think we make quite the team." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go find this compass." She said before heading into the castle.

* * *

Oralia and Hook found themselves in a room filled to the brim with gold and jewels. "They hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures in here. Piles of jewels, and every room filled with coins." Hook said with a smile.

"Fascinating." She said sarcastically. "Let's get t it. This compass." She said.

"What your hurry, love?" e asked as he looked through some gold.

"My hurry? Well how long do you suppose magic knockout works?" She asked.

"I have no bloody clue." He said.

"That's my hurry." She snapped.

"Too right, lass. Come. Everything we need is right in front of us." He said as he led her through the room.

"I wonder how much treasure we could carry down the beanstalk. …In addition to the compass, of course." He wondered aloud causing her to roll her eyes before she saw a skeleton that was holding a sword with the name Jack itched into the blade.

"What the..."

"That would be Jack. The giant killer." She rolled her eyes before she continued searching through.

As they continued through the room Oralia noticed a trip wire that was less than an inch away from where his leg was. "Woah!" She snapped and yanked him back into her arms.

"It's about bloody time." He said with a smirk.

"Trip wire." She said as she yanked herself out of his arms and pointed upwards.

"Well, that's a plausible excuse for grabbing me, but next time don't stand on ceremony." He said with a smirk as he moved some of her hair behind her shoulder.

"Let's just find this compass, and go home." She snapped. "Ladies first." She joked with a smirk.

* * *

"So...it's in here...somewhere." She sighed. "This is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Give me a boost would you, love?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why, so I can't see what it is you're pocketing?" She snapped.

"Try something new, darling. It's called trust." She glared heatedly at him and was about to make a scathing retort when the giant burst through into the room.

"Someone's up. Quickly. Get under something." He ordered a moment before a bunch of debris fell where he was standing.

The giant reached down to grab her and she tossed an arrow at his hand before running throughout the room. She swiftly ran towards Jack's skeleton and jumped over the trip wire. She could hear the giants footsteps close behind her. She around on her heel and cut the trip wire allowing the trap to fall on the giant.

"I'm gonna go out on a mil here and say that this is dipped in poison. You've got something I need. A compass." She said through narrowed eyes as she pointed the sword at him.

"You're gonna kill me anyway." He said.

"You don't know that. You don't know me."

"I know your kind. You're all killers." She narrowed her eyes before poking the sword into the cage. "Okay! Okay." He tossed the compass out of the cage. She smiled before scooping it up and pocketing it.

She lowered her sword and started to walk away but froze when she heard a crash and spun around to see the giant had destroyed the cage and now had a rock in his hand. He tossed it at the wall revealing an exit.

"Go." He said simply.

"But why?" She asked.

"Because. You could have killed me and didn't." He said causing her to smile before she ran over to the pile of debris. She pulled Hook out from underneath with a sigh. "You are bloody brilliant." He said causing her to roll her eyes. "May I see it? The compass." She smiled and held it out for him to see.

"It's more beautiful than legend." She pocketed it again suspiciously.

Come. Let's go." He said as he extended his hand to her. She allowed him to take her hand, but she kept a firm grip on her bow in her other hand as they made their way back out and down the beanstalk.


	11. Love Is Weakness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

Oralia slowly stretched from her spot in the tree where she had slept the previous night. She groaned and stretched again, rolling to the side slightly before letting out a yelp of surprise as she fell from the tree and hit the ground face first, hard.

"Having fun, Love?" Hook's voice questioned with a smirk. She simply lifted one hand and flipped her middle finger at him causing him to laugh.

She slowly pushed herself off of the ground and sat there for a couple of moments, furiously trying to repair the broken string on her bow. She got to her feet and headed to the clearing that wasn't very far away in time to be caught in the middle of a conversation.

"He just said his name. He… And then, I woke up, and… It was over." Oralia was confused but said nothing as she leaned heavily against a tree.

"Emma it's gonna be okay." Snow told her.

"We are so far from Okay." Emma replied.

"Oh dear god, what happened?" Oralia questioned as she put her hand to her head.

"Henry is having the same sleeping curse dream as Aurora because I wouldn't believe him." Oralia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, then... That's not confusing at all." She said sarcastically.

* * *

"There. That looks like relatively safe high ground. We'll set up camp there. Aurora, you'll settle in and find Henry – get the information we need from Rumpelstiltskin. And we do this fast, in and out. It's still dangerous out here." Snow said as they made their way through the forest.

"Yeah, yeah." Oralia muttered before launching herself up into a tree with an arrow in one hand and the bow in the other.

"What is it with you and trees?" Hook called up to her from the ground below.

"I'm an archer! Archers prefer to shoot from a distance!" She shouted back before dropping back down to the ground easily. "I suppose I've just grown rather accustomed to trees that I prefer them to the ground."

They made it to the camp site and set up camp before very long. Aurora quickly settled down to sleep, her chest rising and fallen gently as she breathed.

A twig snapped in the words causing all of them to stare in the direction it came from. "What was that?" Emma asked a moment before Oralia ran forward and launched herself upwards into a tree where she quickly set a arrow into her bow and aimed it into the forest.

Out of nowhere a horde of zombies burst through into the clearing. "Shit." Oralia muttered before she quickly shot one and glanced at her quiver in worry. "I'm gonna need more arrows." She quickly pulled out another arrow and scanned the clearing. She saw one that had the upper hand on Snow and immediately jumped to the other tree before firing the arrow at it, shooting the arrow right through it's head.

She noticed Aurora being dragged off by two of them and immediately shot one of the zombies followed by the other one. "Ah." She groaned as she felt the tree she was on shaking uncontrollably. She looked down to see a group of zombies shaking it furiously. "Damn." She got to her feet and jumped up, tree branch to tree branch before quickly jumping into the air just as the tree went crashing to the ground.

She landed lightly on her feet on the ground and started to fire arrows at the zombies that came her way. She gritted her teeth before she reached for another arrow only to find that she had none left. She hit the closest zombie across the face with her bow before she quickly darted over to one of the zombies she had shot down and ripped the arrow from his chest. She spun around and shot the closest zombie in the chest.

Another one came up to her. It had an arrow straight through it's head causing Oralia to cringe in disgust. "You guys!" Oralia turned around to see Emma standing there breathlessly. "There's too many of them. We've gotta make a run for it!" She said. Oralia nodded and quickly took the compass out of her pocket and placed the chain of it around her neck, wearing it like a necklace.

* * *

A crow suddenly appeared through the forest and landed on Snow's shoulder. It cawed several times in her ear as if it were speaking to her before it flew off.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

"Cora. We have until sundown to bring her the compass. If we don't, she'll kill Aurora." Oralia narrowed her eyes dangerously. _'Hm...What should I do...If I give Mulan the compass then climbing that fucking beanstalk would have been for nothing. But I can't just let Aurora die...Hm...' _She was snapped out of her thoughts as Mulan reached for the compass around her neck.

Orali glared furiously at her before she hit her with her bow. Hard. She picked up and arrow and drew it back in her bow and aimed it at Mulan threateningly. "I climbed a fucking beanstalk for this, so you know what? If you want one so badly you can go and get your own!" She snapped.

Mulan looked like she was about to argue but Snow interrupted her. "Mulan. Mulan. Give us a few hours, please. If we haven't defeated Cora by then, you can have the compass." She reasoned.

"You have no hope of defeating her without the Dark One's assistance." Oralia glanced at Hook out of the corner of her eye. He had this murderous look on his face.

She could hear Mulan, Snow, and Emma talking but really didn't care much about the conversation. She slowly lowered her bow and placed the arrow back in her quiver before she jumped into a tree and sat there with her legs swinging the edge, thinking.

Suddenly, and idea struck her. She quickly jumped from tree to tree to tree until she was well out of sight. Though, Snow, Emma, and Mulan didn't notice, Hook sure did.

* * *

"Aurora. Aurora. Damn it princess, wake the fuck up!" Oralia hissed in her ear.

"Oralia." Oralia pressed her finger to her lips.

"Sh. Be quite. You moron." She muttered before taking a hair pin out of her hair. She snapped it in half before quickly sticking one half of it into the lock on the chains. She was there for a couple of minutes fiddling with it before the chains dropped from around Aurora's wrists.

She placed an Arrow in her bow before leading the way out of the place, She glanced around for signs of zombies or worse, Cora. When she was sure it was safe she led the way towards the forest.

* * *

"Well, did you at least find a way to stop Cora?" Oralia asked as the 5 of them walked through the forest.

"Yes." Emma replied.

"Where are we going?" Aurora asked, then glanced around. "And where'd Hook go?"

"Rumpelstiltskin's cell. And how should I know?" Oralia said with a shrug, subconsciously touching the compass that hung around her neck.

* * *

"And now You've a princess." Hook said to Cora inside the Pit.

"Yes. I do. We're almost there." Cora said with a smile.

"You'll get to see your daughter." Hook said.

"And you can have your vengeance. And bring someone along with you." Cora said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Hook asked.

"You said that Oralia doesn't particularly want to go back to Storybrooke. That means that she might help us." She glanced at Hook. "And by doing that, you two will be traveling together." He smirked.

"Aye." He said.

"She'll help us. Even without meaning too. You see Love is Weakness." Cora reminded him with a smirk.


	12. Storybrooke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

Oralia sighed as she slowly made her way through the forest. Her bow and arrows were strapped to her back as she hauled herself into a tree.

_~Flashback~_

_"Hello Oralia." Oralia spun around to see Cora and Hook standing there. _

_"Hook tells me that you don't wish to return to Storybrooke." Cora said._

_"Did he now?" Her tone was flat as she shot the most furious glare ever at him. _

_"Oralia, if you give me the compass you will only have to stay in Storybrooke for a short while and then you could come back here." Oralia glared daggers at her,_

_"I'm not giving you the compass." She snapped._

_"Please, just think about-" She cut her off. _

_"But...I'm not saying that I won't help you." She said after a moment of hesitation. And just as quickly as she had come she was gone. _

_~End flashback~ _

_'What am I doing?'_ She asked herself as she made her way through the forest by tree, following Mulan, Aurora, Snow, and Emma.

"Rumpelstiltskin's cell. I haven't been here since before Regina's curse. This is where he told us you were going to be the saviour." She heard Snow say once they finally arrived in the dark dank cell.

"He knew?" Emma asked, surprised.

"It was prophesized. Come on." Snow led Emma into the cell.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna go outside."

"Why?" Mulan asked suspiciously.

"This place reeks of evil." She replied simply.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Hook asked as the three of them made their way through a field.

"Lake Nostos. The legend says its waters hold the power to restore what was once lost. It'll return magic to what remains of this wardrobe. And then, we'll be able to cross worlds." Cora explained.

"Hm..." Oralia grunted as she followed them to a completely deserted and dried up lake nostos. "Aren't lakes supposed to have water?" She commented.

"Why do you doubt me?" Cora asked. Before Oralia had time to respond she lifted one arm and a big water geyser came up out of the ground.

Slowly the geyser lowered leaving a small lake where it once was. "And now the ashes. Would you care to do the honors?" Cora asked, handing the ashes to Hook who simply dumped them into the water.

Cora held out the compass for each of them to touch. "Here we go. We'll be in Storybrooke soon enough. I really look forward to seeing my daughter." Oralia rolled her eyes.

"Can we just get on with this without all this sentimentality?" She snapped.

They prepared to jump but an arrow shot out, going right through Oralia's hand and knocking the compass away from them. "Ah!" Oralia cried out in pain before turning to glare at Snow. "What the hell, Snow?!"

"You're not going anywhere. This portal's taking us home. The compass – get it." Snow whispered to Emma. Before Oralia could respond Mulan was upon her. Oralia took out her bow to block her attacks with only for it to get sliced in half.

"YOU BROKE MY FUCKING BOW!?" She screamed at her as she tackled the girl to the ground. "YOU OWE ME A FUCKING BOW, MISSY!" She shouted as she tried to disarm the girl only to get thrown off.

She quickly glared at her before running up behind Snow and grabbing the Bow and quiver attached to her back. "Sorry, Snow." She yelled as she quickly rushed over the Mulan and hit her repeatedly on the head with the bow. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU, HUH!? HUUUUUH!?" She yelled at her dodging her attacks as best she could.

"Why would you betray us?" Mulan snapped.

"Great. Just because I don't have the same plans as you I'm immediately a betrayer. Wonderful." She muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Mulan snapped.

"Nothing." She said and stopped when she saw Aurora's heart falling into the water. Hook caught in with his Hook just in time.

"I may be a pirate, but I bristle at the thought of a woman losing her heart – unless it's over me." Oralia face palmed.

"Really?" She said giving him a 'are-you-serious?' Look.

After Mulan left Oralia simply watched from afar and slammed her hand against her face in an extreme face palm so hard that it stung when she saw Hook fall to the ground, unconscious.

She watched as the fight between Cora, Snow and Emma continued and her heart stopped when she saw Cora's hand in Emma's chest. She sat there frozen with a look of horror on her face.

She let out a sigh of relief as she saw Cora be sent flying. "Thank god." She whispered with a soft smiled, as she watched regretfully as Snow and Emma went through the portal.

* * *

Oralia smirked as she sat in the sand and watched as Hook groggily stood up. "Morning sunshine." She teased with a smirk.

He glared lightly at her before smirking as he approached her and helped her up. "We failed." Cora suddenly said from behind them.

Oralia narrowed her eyes before chuckling lightly as Hook took out the petrified bean. "Really, Cora. After all this time, why do you still doubt me?" He asked with a grin.

"Well that beans petrified. It's useless." Cora said.

"If I may interject, does this lake not have regenerative properties?" Oralia pointed out.

Suddenly a big ship seemed to appear out of nowhere. Oralia turned to glare at Hook. He laughed. "What's wrong, love?" She snorted.

"Honestly can't you at least try to be subtle?" She snapped as she rubbed her temples.

* * *

Oralia sat on the ship on one of the many ropes as they approached town. "There it is." Hook said as he looked at it through his telescope.

"Storybrooke." Cora mused.

"Woo hoo." Oralia said sarcastically.


	13. Sword Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time.  
**

***cue dramatic music* **Oralia sighed as she jumped off of the ship, ignoring Hook and Cora as they got off as well. "Where are you going, love?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Somewhere." She replied before she jumped up into a tree and ran into town.

She found her old place easily and jumped in through her bedroom window where she spent the night slamming her thumb against different buttons on her gaming system in a fury.

* * *

**One week later. **

She had told Belle that she was n town but refused to tell anyone else. It would just cause an uproar anyway. She sighed as she followed Belle into the library. "Do you mind if I have a look at your new stock?" She asked giving her a pleading look.

Belle smiled. "Sure." She said before taking a handful of books and going off to put them away. Oralia hummed quietly to herself as she read one of the newest books that were there. She stopped and put the book down as she heard something. She slowly stood up and listened harder for it.

"You. You're the one who broke into my cell at the Queen's palace." She heard Belle say, followed by two pairs of running footsteps. "You wanted to kill Rumpelstiltskin."

"Oh, I still do. But, right now, I'll settle for you." Oralia's eyes widened as she heard Hook's voice followed by a loud crash. She ran out in time to see Belle running towards the elevator with Hook right behind her. She quickly ran forward and barreled into him sending them both to the ground.

She smiled in relief as she saw the elevator doors close with Belle safely inside. But she had bigger problems to worry about now. She quickly got to her feet and glared at him. "Hello, Love."

"You know the best books are over that way." She advised sarcastically.

"Oh. I'm not here for the books, love." He said with a smirk as he walked closer. She slowly made her way backwards before she darted over to a book shelf. She grabbed a dictionary and tossed it at his head. She winced as she saw it bounce off of his head.

"Ooh. Ouch." She whispered. She tried to push a bookshelf on top of him but he ran around it and backhanded her, causing her to fall to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

When she woke up she found herself with her hands tied behind her back next to Archie.

"Morning sunshine." Hook said with a smirk.

She glared at him. "What the hell do you want?!" She asked in exasperation.

"Where is the Dark Ones weakness. Where is his dagger?" He asked her.

"How should I know?" She snapped.

"You seem to be rather chummy with Belle." Hook said.

"Belle? Rumpelstiltskin's girl?" She questioned. "Yeah what about it?"

He smirked before pressing his hook to her forehead. "I want to know everything you know about Rumpelstiltskin and his dagger."

She smirked. "I don't know anymore than you. He's the dark one, blah blah blah, dagger is supposed to kill him, blah blah blah." She said with a glare.

"Right. You don't know anything else, do ya?" She gave him an exasperated look. "Tell me, what other weaknesses does he have." Archie and Oralia exchanged a look. The look Oralia gave Archie was, 'Shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you.' Before she looked away.

"Very well." He said before he pressed the sharp part of his hook into her head.

"No! Wait. Wait. Please." Archie suddenly said causing Oralia to glare at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah… That's more like it. Now tell me, Cricket, what is his weakness?" Oralia glared at Archie throughout his entire explanation.

* * *

Oralia rested her head on the wall behind her. "Look I'm sorry-" Archie broke off as Oralia held up a finger quickly.

"Sh! Listen." She whispered. The sound of creaking footsteps could be heard just above them.

"Do you think he's back?" Archie whispered. Oralia shook her head.

"If it was him the footsteps would be louder, heavier. This person is female." She whispered back.

"Cora?" Archie suggested.

"I doubt it. It's a possibility. But, I don't think she'd be here when she could be tormenting her daughter some more." She replied. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sound. It was heels on the wooden stairs, that was for sure. She opened one eye and looked up at the roof, squinting her eyes to see through the holes in the door on the roof she saw brown hair on the girl above and a blue dress.

"Belle! She exclaimed!

"Hello?" Archie called up.

"Uh, h-hello?" She asked hesitantly.

"Belle!" Oralia shouted up.

"Down here!" Archie called up.

Belle opened up the grate and her eyes widened in shock. "Hey Belle." Oriala said with a nervous chuckle, smiling gratefully as Belle cut the ropes with a nearby sword.

"Thanks." She said as she stood up.

"Go. Find Mr. Gold. Tell him I'm here. Bring him back to the ship." Belle ordered.

"Wait. You're not coming with me?" Archie asked.

All of a sudden the sound of a creaking noise above could be heard. "Belle, I'm coming. Let's go. I'll go up to the deck and you look for Gold's Shawl. Just be quick." She snapped before running up the steps to the deck to find nobody there. "What the...?" She could hear an argument of sorts downstairs.

"Yes. He will do anything – anything – to hold on to his power. Why do you think anyone who's ever gotten close to him, has either run away, or been killed? Now, what makes you think you're any different? Tell me something, darling. Why would you want to fight for a man like that?" She heard Hook ask.

"Because I still see good in him. Because I believe he's changed. Because his heart? Is true. And yours? Yours is rotten." The sound of a thump and then Belle appeared but not before Oralia heard him, say;

"You have no idea."

"Wow. Harsh." She muttered before running up the stairs from her hiding place only to collide with Hook once again. She jumped back a couple of paces. "Okay, serious question here. Don't you ever watch where your going?" She snapped. He smirked before he noticed Belle who looked confused.

"How did you..."

"Oh, I know this ship like the back of my… Well, you know." He said. Thinking quickly she tackled the man to the ground before rolling out of the way. He smirked as he got to his feet and withdrew his sword, pointing it at her. She looked around quickly for a bow or something.

"Oralia!" She turned around just in time to see Belle toss her a sword which she caught easily. He smirked and slashed at her which she blocked. And so the duel began.

He clashed swords with her and she did the same, trying to strike the pirate and failing. He blocked one of her attacks and turned his sword around hers before knocking her sword out of her hands. She rushed forward to try and tackle him to the ground but he grabbed a hold of her arm and flipped her over onto her back.

She reached for her sword that was only a few feet away but just as she was a few inches away he dragged her away from it with a laugh. She gritted her teeth and swiftly brought her other leg up and kicked him in the face. She rolled backwards and grabbed a hold of her sword and jumped to her feet.

They started to clash swords again and ended up noses to nose as she tried to get the upper hand. "Good form, love." He said with a smirk before catching her leg with his hook, "But not good enough." He said and swiftly brought his arm up, causing her to fall down onto her back and her sword to fall out of her hands.

He smirked as he slid his hook slowly down his own blade to rest on her abdomen as he leaned his face in closer. "Normally, I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back." He said with a laugh as she struggled under him. She reached to the side desperately and grasped a hold of her sword.

She swiftly moved his hook away from her abdomen and kicked him off of her with both feet. She jumped to her feet quickly, breathing heavily.

It was then that he noticed Belle. He grinned and charged forward, knocking her sword out of her hand and her on the floor, hard before he slowly made his way towards Belle.

"I'd suggest you give that back to me now." He said, gesturing to the shawl in her hand.

"Or what?" She heard Gold say as she pushed herself up on her knees before she struggled to her feet.

"Ah. You look different in this world, crocodile. Like the coward I met so long ago – limp, and all." Hook commented.

"And yet, you still can't kill me." Gold pointed out.

"Let's have it, Dark One. What magic are you going to hide behind today?" Hook questioned, mockingly.

"Oh, Not magic." Out of the blue he hit Hook upside the head with his cane sending him falling to and hard on his back. He then proceeded to beat on him with his cane. Oralia winced at each blow that Gold gave him. It was like Gold was doing it to her and not him. She couldn't quite explain it but she didn't like it. Each cry of pain that escaped Hook's lips was like a thousand shards piercing her heart.

"Rumpel! Hey, let's go. Let's go. Let's go." Belle tried to reason.

"No, Not yet, Belle." Gold replied before he resumed hitting the pirate, over, and over, and over again.

"This – this is what you came for. This is what's going to get you back to Bae." Belle said as she held up the shawl.

"Ah, you're wasting your breath, love. He can't resist. He has to prove that he's not a coward." Hook said with a smirk.

"You may want to turn away Belle, this isn't gonna be pretty" Gold said as he resumed beating the pirate with his cane. Oralia wanted to stop him but couldn't. She gritted her teeth and turned away, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

He continued to beat Hook in a sense of blind rage. "Do it! Do it! Kill me! He has to show you how powerful he is." Hook wheezed out with a chuckle,

"No, Rumpel. This… This is what he wants. To destroy every bit of good in you." Belle tried to reason.

"Rip my heart out. Kill me like you did Milah, and then I'll finally be reunited with her." He snarled out at Gold.

"He has to die Belle." Gold said as he lunged for Hook's throat. Oralia squeezed her eyes shut tight. _'No!'_ She thought.

"No! No, he doesn't! There's still good in you. I see it. I've always seen it. Please. Please show me I'm not wrong." Belle insisted.

Gold looked like he was contemplating and struggling with the decision before he turned back to Hook. "You take your little ship, and sail until you fall off the edge of the world. I never want to see you again. Let's go." He said as he led Belle away. Belle dragged a shock Oralia away from the ship, and Hook.

* * *

Oralia stood by Gold's car, as she watched them say goodbye. "Don't worry big guy, I'm just keeping her safe for you." Oralia said with a fake smile.

Belle smiled at her before turning back to Gold. "You'll find him. And, when you do, I'll be here waiting for you when you get back." A shot rang out, echoing through the trees as Oralia's head whipped around to see Hook stood there with the gun pointed in their direction.

"I wouldn't count on it." Hook growled out. Oralia looked down at Belle to see she had a bullet hole in her torso. Blood trailed down Oralia's arm and she looked at her arm to see that her shirt sleeve on the upper arm part was torn and blood was coming out of a wound on it.

"O-ow." She murmured before her eyes widened in shock and fear as she watched it all happen in slow motion. A Pennsylvanian car came crashing across the line, Gold rolled out of the way with Belle held close to his chest. But that wasn't really what made Oralia's blood run cold.

The car hit Hook directly, sending him rolling up the wind screen and roll off of the roof, where he laid unconscious on the ground.

"Hook!" Even she was surprised by how her own voice cried his name.


	14. Hospital visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

The situation by the border at the edge of town was chaotic to say the least. Mr. Gold held an injured and confused Belle in his arms, there was a unconscious Hook at the side of the road, and the outsider was still in the crashed car. Oralia could hear sirens in the distance.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Belle asked loudly.

"Shh… Let me… Let me. Let me." Oralia slowly wandered away from the two, in a daze.

_'Hook!' _She had sounded so desperate. Her hand curled into a fist before she walked throughout the crime scene and opted to helping Emma

They made their way over to Hook silently just as he was coming to. "Hey beautiful." He greeted her while Emma talked on her phone about backup. "Here, I didn't think you'd notice." She narrowed her eyes and pushed down sharply on his ribs causing him to yell out in pain.

"Your ribs are broken." She said matter-of-factly.

"That must be why it hurts when I laugh." He said with a chuckle as Gold came up to him. "Did you see his face? His one true love, gone in an instant! Just like Milah, crocodile! When you took her from me…" Her eyes widened as Gold lunged for Hook and pressed his cane tightly against his throat.

"You took her first." He growled.

"Really!?" Oralia screamed halting both men in their tracks. "'You took her first...'? Are you serious. Could you have picked a more immature thing to say?" She snapped. She gritted her teeth as Gold went right back to trying to kill him.

An ambulance suddenly drove through, distracting Gold momentarily. Oralia grabbed him by the back of the shirt and yanked him up and away from Hook. The paramedics headed off towards Hook first but Emma directed them elsewhere.

"No! Him! Take care of him. He can wait." She said jabbing a finger in Hook's direction.

* * *

At the hospital Oralia did her best to hide her injuries and failed. "Why don't we get you patched up?" David suggested. She yanked her arm away from him and stormed off into the forest. She launched herself into a tree and started to shoot arrows aimlessly.

She was breathing heavily by the time she ran out of arrows and there was at least one arrow on every tree. She allowed her feet to slip off of the edge of the tree branch and her ass to hit it. She sat there with her head in her hands as she rocked herself back and forth.

"Hey." David said as he climbed up to sit next to her. She ignored him as more thoughts echoed throughout her head. She couldn't even make sense. It was like in the movies, when all the matters of truth about everything went into your head and you couldn't understand any of it.

"Are you alright?" Silence. Sigh.

She slowly got to her feet and tossed her bow to the ground before jumping down after it. "Look the reason why I cam after you is..." She glared at him. _'I knew it. He wants something. Why else would he come after me?' _She thought bitterly to herself.

"It's Hook. He's being quite the problem. He's yelling loudly and well he's causing trouble by pushing emergency buttons for no reason." David continued.

"Oh yeah?" She said. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"He said, and I quote, "I'd be cooperative if someone were in here to amuse me." His words, not mine." David said nervously. She picked up and arrow that had bounced off of a tree and hurtled it at David. It landed less than an inch away from his head, dug deeply into the tree.

She let out an irritable sigh. "You sure there's no other way to get him to shut up?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not." She let out an irritable growl before storming back to the hospital.

* * *

She stalked into _his _room and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at him. "Hey there, love? What got you all in a pickle?" She gritted her teeth at him before she quickly pushed down on his ribs causing him to wince in pain.

"If I have to be stuck here, then you have to be quiet." She snapped before slowly sitting down on a chair on the other side of the room. She pulled out a book labeled, 'Every Element known to man.' She opened it and started to slowly take notes on a section called Fluocene.

"You're awfully upset. Any particular reason why, love?" Hook asked.

"I thought we agreed on silence?" She responded causing him to laugh.

"You agreed." He pointed out causing her to glare at him.

"Fine, if you want to talk so badly." She snapped the book close and and stalked over to him. "Where's Cora?"

"You look good, I must say. All 'where's Cora?' in a commanding voice. Chills." He said with a smirk.

"You have broken ribs, god knows how many other broke, fractured, or sprained bones. So many places for me to make you hurt." She threatened.

He raised an eyebrow at her and winced when she pushed on his ribs sharply. "I have no idea where Cora is. She has her own agenda. Let's talk about something I am interested in," He said with a raised eyebrow,

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" She asked.

"My hook. May I have it back?" He smirked. "Or is there another attachment you'd prefer?" She glared at him.

"You know, you're rather chipper for a guy who failed to kill his enemy. Again." She wasn't done with her mocking there, though. "_Then _got hit by a car." She added.

"Well, my ribs may be broken, but… Everything else is still intact. Which is more than can be said for other bad days I've had. Plus, I did some quality damage to my foe." He said.

"No, you did quality damage to _Belle_." She corrected him.

"I hurt his heart. Belle just happens to be where he keeps it." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Keep smiling, matey," She mocked. "You're chained down whereas he's on his feet with magic on his side, and you hurt his girl. If there was a contest for dead guy of the year, you'd win." She snapped.

He laughed.

"Maybe." He said. "Maybe not, love." She glared at him heatedly before slamming her hand hard against his rips causing him to cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry. I've always had a bit of a temper for stupid, ridiculous, annoying little pricks." She said before whipping around and storming out.

"Wait!" One of the nurses begged. "What if he starts complaining again?" She smirked at the poor woman.

"Deal with it." She said before jumping out the window epicly.


	15. Bow and Arrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

Oralia sighed in annoyance as she walked with David, Leroy, Snow, and Hook towards the docks. "How the hell did I get roped into this?" She muttered to herself as they approached the docks.

"You didn't even ask me about my recovery." Hook was complaining.

Oralia rolled her eyes. "My apologies, princess." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice like venom. "How are you feeling?" She nearly growled out through clenched teeth.

"Come closer and feel for yourself." He said with a cocky smirk.

"You see? That, right there, is _why _nobody asked you how you were feeling. Do you _want _to lose your other hand?" She snapped with a glare his way causing him to chuckle.

"Where's the ship?" David asked.

"Come on, now. I am well aware that it is shielded some how. Isn't it," She smirked. "Mate." She added mockingly.

"Aye… That it is. Follow me. I don't know what you expect to find. Cora won't be there." She snorted.

"Maybe. But, there may be something that she left behind that could give us a clue on where she is." Oralia replied.

She followed suit as the others climbed aboard the ship, past the invisible shield and onto the deck. She smiled softly as she recalled the first time she had set foot on here.

**(This flashback takes place between when Hook saved her and when she met him in the bar.) **

_~Flashback~_

_Oralia slowly ran her fingers through the water under the dock. She allowed the tips of her shoes to enter the water as she hummed silently to herself, staring out into the ocean wistfully. _

_"What are you doing?" She turned around just in time to see a gruff, bald man haul her to her feet and drag her onto a ship. Her bow flew out of her hands and landed on one of the ropes on the ship. The man finally let her go and she tripped and fell on to her knees._

_She glanced forward to see a boot there. Her eyes slowly moved up to see a tall man with short dark brown hair who wore a pair of black leather pants, a long sleeved black leather shirt with what seemed to be a leather coat over top._

_"On your feet for the captain." Two pirates yanked her to her feet. She wasn't exactly what you might call terrified. She remembered the man, but it was evident that he had no recollection of her. She met his gaze with a challenging look of her own. _

_"Where are my manners? We haven't been formally introduced. Killian Jones. Now, what are you doing aboard my ship?" He asked with a smirk._

_"Manners? I was unaware you had any." She retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "As for what I'm doing here, your gorillas dragged me here, for no apparent reason AT ALL!" She snapped. _

_He grinned as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Now if you'll excuse me," She turned to leave only to find her path blocked. _

_"I'm not much for bartering. With that said, I consider myself an honorable man," She snorted. "A man with a code, so if you truly wish to go," He tossed a sword down and pressed his blade to her neck. "Go ahead." _

_She glared at him. "Never been in a duel before, I take it? It's quite simple. The pointy end goes in the other bloke." She glared at him_

_"I am well aware of that, thank you. Trust me, I'm aware of how a duel works. I just find swords distasteful." She retorted before her gaze traveled up the ship to where her bow was. "However," She did a quick back flip and landed on the edge of the ship. A pirate tried to slash at her but she cartwheeled out of the way. She narrowed her eyes in mock indignation. "Rude!" She exclaimed dramatically before she quickly front flipped up onto a ledge near the top._

_She quickly climbed her way up and landed on the post where her bow and quiver had landed. She smirked as she grabbed hold of them, strapped her quiver to her back and placed an arrow in her bow before she shot an arrow down, knocking the sword out of one of the crew members hands._

_She did a swift front flip and landed on the edge of the ship. "So, your an archer." Hook commented from his placed behind her. She spun around and brought her bow up to block his attack. _

_"Yeah. And now, thanks to you, I'm gonna have to ruin my favorite bow" She snapped with an exasperated sigh before she moved out of the way. She found herself facing a dilemma between fighting with this ass face, or drowning. Hm... She grinned and jumped up onto the edge of the ships railings._

_"Until next time, princess." She said as she saluted him mockingly before diving into the ocean. She smirked at his expression as she grabbed a hold of her bow that was floating in the water. She got an idea and swam over to the dock where she noticed a piece of parchment._

_She grabbed an arrow and sliced her hand with it. She dabbed her finger in her own blood and wrote words on the parchment with it. She pierced her arrow through the paper and and placed it in her bow. She shot it at the ship a grinned as it landed an inch away from Hook's head in the wheel. _

_'Hmm...' The pirate captain narrowed his eyes as he took the note from the arrow. _

**_'Oh, my names Oralia, by the way. Oralia Amala. Most people call me Goldie though. If that don't jog your memory, nothing will. Later, mate.' _**_He smirked as he realized that he did, indeed remember her._

_~End flashback~ _

She sighed as she leaned against that same railing she had jumped from so long ago with a soft smile on her lips. She couldn't help it. The memories filled her with an unexplained happiness. She walked over to a crate just as Snow and charming pulled the sheet off of it revealing the same giant she had met at the top of the beanstalk.

"Anton?" She questioned in confusion.

"Who's that?" Snow asked curiously.

"This is the giant from that beanstalk." She turned to glare at Hook. "But what is he doing here? And this size?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at the pirate.

"Don't look at me that way, love. You wanna blame someone? Blame Cora." He said with a grin.

"So, Cora used magic to make him travel sized." Leroy summarized.

"Looks like." Oralia commented as she crossed her arms over her chest with a frown on her face.

"Whatever she intends to do with him, it's important." Hook commented.

"Thank you, captain obvious. Cause, I totally thought she'd shrink and fucking giant just for kicks." She snapped sarcastically.

"I think you know exactly what she intends, you're just holding out." David commented.

"Well, either have your lovely wife and Goldilocks over there torture it out of me, which I promise would be fun for all of us-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Oralia grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall with a glare.

"I don't know what she's planning. Why not wake the bloody giant and ask him for yourself?" He choked out, holding out a key. Oralia glanced at the other three over her shoulder before jerking her head subtly towards the giant. Oralia let go of Hook as she slowly turned around with her hands crossed over her chest once again.

"What's your name?" Snow asked him.

"Anton." He replied before he turned around and saw David. "You." He growled.

"Me?" David questioned in confusion.

"You!" He yelled before he punched him in the face sending him flying. Hook easily slipped away, dragging Oralia behind him. She yanked her hand away.

"What the fuck, Hook!?" She snapped.

"Ah, ah, ah, You might wanna sit this one out, love." She glared at him.

"You should no me better than that." She said before she did a hand stand on the railing and flipped herself back over to the others. She drew and arrow back into her bow, about to release it but the giant punched her in the face upon instinct sending her flying back to land on her side next to Hook, blood streaming out of her nose, as unconsciousness overcame her.

* * *

**(Hook's POV) **

He smirked down at the unconscious Oralia before he dropped her on a bed under the deck. He turned around to find Regina standing there. "Hello Hook."

"Regina." He acknowledged.

"Expecting my mother? The one you were _supposed _to kill?" Regina said with a smile.

"Oh, that, well I didn't want to deprive you of a happy reunion." He said with a slight chuckle that seemed to melt and become one with the air itself.

"Well it's your lucky day, she and I have made amends." Regina announced.

"And you're here to thank me? How sweet." He mocked.

"She wants to know if they found the ship." She questioned.

"You can tell her that she can come and ask me herself." He retorted.

"She decided that it wouldn't be prudent for her to be out and about."

"Well, then I guess it is my lucky day. You can tell her that they found the ship." He replied.

"Did you get her things off of it?" Regina asked almost immediately.

"I've been tied down in a bed. And not in a good way." He replied with a little laugh.

"She needs her things."

"Oh, I'll bet she does. Well, there's good news, then. A giant got loose from the hold." He informed her.

"You managed to lose a giant?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"A shrunken one."

"How is that good news?" She questioned.

"Because, when he got free, he took one look at the Prince, and became extremely murderous." He said as he gestured over his shoulder to the still unconscious Oralia.

"Hm. A giant in town who wants to kill the Prince. This is just the distraction we need."

"That it is, love." He said with a smirk.

"Okay. Stay here with your girl." Regina mocked causing him to glare at her.

* * *

**(David's POV) **

"He paid the ultimate price for his arrogance. He's dead! There is nothing more you can do to him." He explained to Anton.

"We're on your side, Anton! We're good! We're here because of you. You know our friend, Oralia. You gave her the magic compass." Snow told him.

"Oralia? Let me talk to her. If she says that you guys are okay, then I'll stop." He said.

"She' kind of out of commission for a while." David said nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"The last we saw of her was when we were on the ship with you, and you accidentally punched her and we haven't seen or heard from her since." Snow explained.

"How convenient. Everyone I'm looking for isn't around! All you humans do is lie, and cheat, and kill, and I'm sick of it!"

* * *

**(Oralia's POV) **

She groaned as she slowly sat up with her eyes still closed. She put her head in her hand with a groan as she shook her head and blinked open her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first but it soon cleared as she shook her head and stood up.

"Morning, sunshine." She sighed as she leaned against the wall behind her and let her head fall back against it in annoyance. He laughed. "Glad to see that you're so happy to see me."

She turned her head to glare at him. "Oh yeah. I'm absolutely _ecstatic_." She said sarcastically as she shoved ehr hands in her pockets.

He laughed. "It shows, love." He said with a grin.

"Hmm." She grunted as she slowly sat down on the ground, wiping blood from the injury on her head and nose.

He smirked at her as he came to stand next to her. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye but said nothing as she carefully slipped her hands under her head. "Problem, love?" She shook her head, deep in thought as she slowly sat up straight and allowed her eyes to scan comfortably around the room she was in.

She twirled around easily and pinned the pirate to the wall. "Where is it?" She growled in a cold fury.

"Where is what, love?"

"You know what. My fucking bow and quiver. Where. Is. IT!" She yelled. He smirked before pointing towards the deck nonchalantly. She immediately spun around and took off up the stairs.

Her head whipped round and round looking for the familiar dark brown elk wood carved bow with the light blue marking on the middle and ends of the bow, and the black leather quiver with the light brown arrows in it.

"Looking for this?" She spun around to see Hook holding her bow and arrows in one hand over the ocean around them.

She lunged forward the snatch it away and he smirked before he slowly started to drop it. She froze causing him to stop in the action. She gritted her teeth. "Upset, love?" He questioned with a smirk.

She glared heatedly at him. "You bet your sweet ass there's a problem!" She yelled as she darted forward again only for him to drop the bow. She froze and her eyes widened but she relaxed slightly as he caught it with his hook easily.

"Why is that?" He asked with a grin.

She gritted her teeth at him. "This is fucking blackmail!" She yelled.

He laughed. "I suppose if you want to look at it that way."

She gritted her teeth. "What do you want?" He smirked as he slowly approached her until their noses were mere inches apart.

"Tell me something, love. If a man, comes across something, and uses it to get what he wants, is that blackmail? Hmm?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes." She retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest to the best of her abilities. He smirked as he placed a hand on the side of her face.

"Is it now?"

"Yes!" She snapped back. "What would you call it?"

"Retrieving a lost item?" he whispered in her ear causing a cold shiver to go up and down her spine.

She swallowed slightly and watched him carefully as he slowly moved his arm down to his side before he took a hold of one of her hands and brought it slowly up to his face to kiss it gently before he smirked and placed the bow in her hand. By this point in time the light blue marking had turned to a dark blue/violet color but the moment her hand touched the bow the markings immediately lit up into that same light blue color.

She smiled as she wrapped her fingers tightly around the bow as he stepped back with the quiver still in hand. She lunged forward to grab it and he laugh as he easily dodged her. "Give," She ran forward again. "It," She added as she spun around to intercept him. "Back!" She demanded in a slightly pleading tone of voice as she grabbed hold of his wrist. He smirked at her.

"Why do you need this particular quiver so badly, Love? You could always acquire a different quiver." He said with a slight raised of his eyebrows.

She gritted her teeth in anger. "It's not the quiver, mate." She yelled as she dashed forward again. "But the arrows." She ran forward and ducked under his arm before she kicked out her foot, managing to knock the quiver out of his grasp. She quickly caught it and strapped it comfortably to her back with ease.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's difficult to explain. I'll show you." She said before she pulled out her sword and hung it on a rope easily. "Watch." She instructed before she slowly took an arrow out of the quiver, closing her eye briefly as her fingers brushed gently against the white cock feather before she rotated it around so that the black shaft feather was brushing neatly against her smooth skin.

Her eyes snapped open and she drew the arrow back into her bow before she close one eyes and released it, directly at her sword. Hook crossed his arms over his chest, expecting the arrow to bounce off of the metal. Boy was he in for a surprise. The feather pierced straight through the iron blade easily causing Oralia to smirk at him.

"These arrows are enchanted. Fairy made. They will pierce through anything. Very rare, near impossible to come by in our world. But in this world? They are the only ones I have left." Something seemed to click inside his brain.

"That's why you wanted to stay in the enchanted forest." He realized causing her to nod.

"Sure is." She said as she slowly approached the sword with the arrow now through it. She ripped the arrow free from the sword leaving a giant hole in it. "A storm is brewing. Anybody with eyes can see it. With Cora and Regina reunited, who knows what'll be made of this town. I know damn well what Cora and Regina are capable of individually. But together?" She sighed. "I wanted to be prepared. The best I could."

"Why not just make more?" He asked.

"Because, the ingredients needed only exist within the enchanted forest." She held up the arrow for him to see. "You see this wood? It comes from the wood on an enchanted tree. The feather come from two separate very rare species of bird. As for the Pile. It come from the rarest type of metal ever. The same type that makes up that sword of Mulan's that blocked Cora's magic." She explained before she carefully placed the arrow back in her quiver. "Now you see my predicament?"

He nodded. "I do."

She gave him a little nod. "Good. Now please, just stay out of my way?" She snapped before she spun around with bow in hand and ran down the stairs off of the ship.

* * *

Her eyes widened as she noticed Anton trying to kill David. "Ghya!" She whined as she rushed forward, distracting him mid-jump. "Wait!"

"Oralia?" He questioned, confused which was when he changed back to his normal human size.

"These guys are okay." She gave them a sideways glare. "Well, most of the time." She snapped causing them to gulp slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The only issue I got with them is how annoying they are sometimes." She smirked. "But their alright for the most part." She explained.

He nodded before he followed Leroy off.

She smirked before she glanced down at the bow. The light blue markings in the middle now had something written in light blue lettering,

**"Oralia." **She smiled at that. It had taken a long time but looks like she had finally gotten it to trust her.


	16. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

Oh hell. It couldn't be. You see, this was _why _she didn't want to hang around him any longer than she had to. Maybe it was just destiny. But she didn't believe in that. They had already met on three separate occasions before the curse was cast. No matter. She knew that she would never in a billion years say any of this to him. After all, why would she? It was obvious that nobody would risk ending up with her.

These thought swarmed around her head as she tried to fall asleep that night. She recalled how David had requested she hold onto his Hook cause he didn't trust it with him and all that blah blah blah nonsense but one thing she knew for certain was that she could hear someone moving around outside her bedroom door. She heard her door open and immediately grabbed old of her bow. She slowly pulled an arrow out of her quiver and pulled it back into her bow.

She sat up abruptly, aimed and fired it. Her eyes widened as she realized it was hook and not an ogre or something. "Ah, shit!" She exclaimed before she quickly tackled the man to the ground. He let out a surprised noise but that was nothing compared to the noise of pain she made as the arrow found its way into her back.

She rolled off of him easily and let out a groan of pain as she slowly sat up and turned to glare at him. "There. Now we're even." She snapped at the confused Captain.

"Even?" He questioned.

"Yeah. You saved me from drowning years ago. And now I've just taken an arrow for you. So, we're even." She replied as she tried to rip the arrow out of her shoulder. The arrow had gone right through and you could see both ends of it on either side of her body.

She carefully snapped one end of the arrow off before turning to him. "Would you mind pulling this out?" She requested.

He nodded before ripping it out quickly. "It'll be alright, love." He reassured earning a furious glare.

"Alright? I have a fucking hole in my fucking shoulder!" She snapped.

"No need to get so angry, I don't recall saying, "Hey, love, would you mind jumping in front of a bloody arrow and get a hole in your shoulder? Thanks." No, I didn't, did I, love?" He retorted.

"Well I wouldn't have even shot the arrow if you weren't lurking in my room in the middle of the night!" She snapped.

He laughed half-heartedly. "Alright, you got me there, love." She glared heatedly at him before quickly yanking something wrapped in a black cloth off of her bedside table. She tossed it at the pirate who caught it easily and unwrapped it, mildly surprised to find it was his hook. He slowly attached it to his wrist with a soft 'click'.

"You alright, love?" He questioned as he noticed her gripping her shoulder which was bleeding rather heavily.

"Peachy." She replied with a slight groan before she froze as she realized that those last two sentences were the first thing either of them had said to each other.

"Why don't we get you to a hospital?" He suggested, earning a slight nod.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get there and when they did Hook found himself reluctant to watch her leave. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the crocodile follow the doctors into her room.

"Hey there Gold." She greeted after they were done sewing her up.

"Oralia." He greeted.

* * *

Hook sighed awkwardly before he narrowed his eyes dangerously as he spotted Gold exit the hospital. He slowly approached her room to find her laid down on her back with a note on her stomach, looking like she was barely breathing. He read the note only halfway through.

**'Hey, Hook  
****Yes, Gold did do this. He put me under this curse for a reason-' **That was all he read before he ripped out a vile of poison and dumped it's contents on his hook. He slowly made his way out of the hospital and towards his ship.

* * *

Oralia found herself in a dark, completely black room. All around her there were little squares that held what she could only assume were memories.

She closed her eyes and allowed the memories to overcome her.

**(I suggest that you guys listen to the song Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine, that song is what gave me the idea for this scene.) **

She smiled as she started with the very first memory, when she first met him.

_She felt the ice cold water hit her body painfully. No. She hit the ice cold water. She wanted to thrash around. To try to swim. To do anything but for some unknown reason she was immobile. She tried to come to her senses but simply closed her eyes instead. She just didn't care anymore._

_She felt something grab a hold of her arm and pull her up and out of the water. She coughed as water spurted from her lungs and took in a couple deep breaths._

_"Killian Jones. But most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker. Hook."_

_"Oralia. Though, most be call me Goldi."_

___"On your feet for the captain." Two pirates yanked her to her feet._

_"I am well aware of that, thank you. Trust me, I'm aware of how a duel works. I just find swords distasteful." She retorted before her gaze traveled up the ship to where her bow was. "However," She did a quick back flip and landed on the edge of the ship. A pirate tried to slash at her but she cartwheeled out of the way. She narrowed her eyes in mock indignation. "Rude!" She exclaimed dramatically before she quickly front flipped up onto a ledge near the top._

___She grabbed an arrow and sliced her hand with it. She dabbed her finger in her own blood and wrote words on the parchment with it. She pierced her arrow through the paper and and placed it in her bow. She shot it at the ship a grinned as it landed an inch away from Hook's head in the wheel._

_"Trouble in paradise, Love?"_

_"Depends on how you look at it, I suppose."_

_"And how do you look at it?" He asked with a smirk._

_She shrugged. "I really have no definite beliefs or thoughts on life." She said with a smile causing him to laugh._

_"What brings you here?" He asked._

_She shrugged. "I dunno. I usually come here most days."_

_"Any reason why?_

_She shrugged again. "I dunno. I guess old habits die hard."_

_"Fancy seeing you here, Love." He said with a chuckle._

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's with the Blacksmith shtick?" She asked as she slowly drew the arrow into her bow before taking it out and examining the string on her bow._

_"Ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes. She's going to use them to open up a portal. Now, if you'll kindly cut me loose." He said pointedly._

_"And why would I want to do that?" Oralia asked, critically as she got to her feet and jumped from the tree to land on the ground next to the tree. Still holding her bow in one hand and an arrow in the other she started to walk away._

_"Wait. Wait! You need me alive." He said suddenly._

_"Do I now?" She asked as she halted in her walking for a moment._

_"We both want the same thing. To return to your land." She narrowed her eyes._

_"Okay, one, I never said I wanted to return to storybrooke, and two, why do you?" She glared at him over her shoulder._

_"I arranged for transport with Cora. But, seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you, if you promise to take me along." She glared at him._

_The sound of ogres footsteps could be heard and Oralia spun around with an arrow at the ready before she took a couple of steps back. She quickly released the arrow and smiled as it hit the ogre square in the eye._

_"You didn't answer my question." She snapped,_

_He smirked. "To exact revenge on the man who took my hand. Rumpelstiltskin." He growled out. She narrowed her eyes before quickly spinning around and drawing the arrow into her bow. She aimed it perfectly before letting go of it. The arrow pierced through the air and cut a certain part of the rope that connected to the rest of the rope, setting him free._

_Mulan slowly took Oralia to the side. "How do you know him?" She asked._

_"What makes you think I know him?" Oralia asked, with a fake hurt expression on her face._

_"You said, 'Well it's about time,' When we figured out he was lying." Mulan responded._

_"I met him before the curse."_

_"This argument isn't helping. I'm going." Oralia said with a glare._

_"What? You?" Mulan said._

_"Why would you want to go?" Snow asked._

_"Think about it. Out of the five of us and the closest thing to a neutral party. You all have your own reasons. I don't." She explained._

_"That's out of line-" She cut Mulan off before she could finish._

_"Snow, you want to get back to your husband, Emma, you want to get back to your son, Mulan, you want to protect princess over here, and Princess, you just want something to distract you from your prince's death." Oralia ranted with a glare._

_"First beanstalk? Well, you never forget your first." She glared at him as she continued climbing. "You know, most men would find your silence off putting but I do like a challenge."_

_"I'm concentrated." She snapped._

_"No, you're afraid to trust me." He said with a grin._

_"Your hand. Let me see it." He repeated himself._

_"No, it's fine." She replied turning to continue only for him to grabbed her wrist with his hook._

_"No it's not." He said._

_"So now you're gonna be a gentleman?" She said with a raised eyebrow._

_"Giants can smell blood." He whispered before smiling at her. "And I'm always a gentleman." He added._

_"Uh huh." She said. She narrowed her eyes as he poured some liquid onto her wound. "What the hell is that!?" She snapped._

_"Rum. A bloody waste of it." He said as he slowly tied a piece of fabric to her wound._

_"Woah!" She snapped and yanked him back into her arms._

_"It's about bloody time." He said with a smirk._

_"Trip wire." She said as she yanked herself out of his arms and pointed upwards._

_"And you can have your vengeance. And bring someone along with you." Cora said with a smile._

_"What do you mean?" Hook asked._

_"You said that Oralia doesn't particularly want to go back to Storybrooke. That means that she might help us." She glanced at Hook. "And by doing that, you two will be traveling together." He smirked._

_"Aye." He said._

_"She'll help us. Even without meaning too. You see Love is Weakness." Cora reminded him with a smirk._

_"Morning sunshine." She teased with a smirk._

_He glared lightly at her before smirking as he approached her and helped her up. "We failed." Cora suddenly said from behind them._

_Oralia narrowed her eyes before chuckling lightly as Hook took out the petrified bean. "Really, Cora. After all this time, why do you still doubt me?" He asked with a grin._

_"Well that beans petrified. It's useless." Cora said._

_"If I may interject, does this lake not have regenerative properties?" Oralia pointed out._

_"You know the best books are over that way." She advised sarcastically._

_"Oh. I'm not here for the books, love."_

_"Right. You don't know anything else, do ya?" She gave him an exasperated look. "Tell me, what other weaknesses does he have." Archie and Oralia exchanged a look. The look Oralia gave Archie was, 'Shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you.' Before she looked away._

_"Very well." He said before he pressed the sharp part of his hook into her head._

_He smirked as he slid his hook slowly down his own blade to rest on her abdomen as he leaned his face in closer. "Normally, I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back." He said with a laugh as she struggled under him. She reached to the side desperately and grasped a hold of her sword._

_She swiftly moved his hook away from her abdomen and kicked him off of her with both feet. She jumped to her feet quickly, breathing heavily._

_Oralia winced at each blow that Gold gave him. It was like Gold was doing it to her and not him. She couldn't quite explain it but she didn't like it. Each cry of pain that escaped Hook's lips was like a thousand shards piercing her heart._

_"Hook!" Even she was surprised by how her own voice cried his name._

_"Keep smiling, matey," She mocked. "You're chained down whereas he's on his feet with magic on his side, and you hurt his girl. If there was a contest for dead guy of the year, you'd win." She snapped._

_He laughed._

_"Maybe." He said. "Maybe not, love." She glared at him heatedly before slamming her hand hard against his rips causing him to cry out in pain._

_"I'm sorry. I've always had a bit of a temper for stupid, ridiculous, annoying little pricks." She said before whipping around and storming out._

_"You didn't even ask me about my recovery." Hook was complaining._

_Oralia rolled her eyes. "My apologies, princess." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice like venom. "How are you feeling?" She nearly growled out through clenched teeth._

_"Come closer and feel for yourself." He said with a cocky smirk._

_"You see? That, right there, is why nobody asked you how you were feeling. Do you want to lose your other hand?" She snapped with a glare his way causing him to chuckle._

_"Looking for this?" She spun around to see Hook holding her bow and arrows in one hand over the ocean around them._

_She lunged forward the snatch it away and he smirked before he slowly started to drop it. She froze causing him to stop in the action. She gritted her teeth. "Upset, love?" He questioned with a smirk._

_She glared heatedly at him. "You bet your sweet ass there's a problem!" She yelled as she darted forward again only for him to drop the bow. She froze and her eyes widened but she relaxed slightly as he caught it with his hook easily._

_"That's why you wanted to stay in the enchanted forest." He realized causing her to nod._

_"Sure is." She said as she slowly approached the sword with the arrow now through it. She ripped the arrow free from the sword leaving a giant hole in it. "A storm is brewing. Anybody with eyes can see it. With Cora and Regina reunited, who knows what'll be made of this town. I know damn well what Cora and Regina are capable of individually. But together?" She sighed. "I wanted to be prepared. The best I could."_

_"Why not just make more?" He asked._

_"Because, the ingredients needed only exist within the enchanted forest." She held up the arrow for him to see. "You see this wood? It comes from the wood on an enchanted tree. The feather come from two separate very rare species of bird. As for the Pile. It come from the rarest type of metal ever. The same type that makes up that sword of Mulan's that blocked Cora's magic." She explained before she carefully placed the arrow back in her quiver. "Now you see my predicament?"_

_He nodded. "I do."_

_She gave him a little nod. "Good. Now please, just stay out of my way?" She snapped before she spun around with bow in hand and ran down the stairs off of the ship._

_"Ah, shit!" She exclaimed before she quickly tackled the man to the ground. He let out a surprised noise but that was nothing compared to the noise of pain she made as the arrow found its way into her back. _

_She rolled off of him easily and let out a groan of pain as she slowly sat up and turned to glare at him. "There. Now we're even." She snapped at the confused Captain._

_"You alright, love?" He questioned as he noticed her gripping her shoulder which was bleeding rather heavily._

_"Peachy." She replied with a slight groan before she froze as she realized that those last two sentences were the first thing either of them had said to each other._

_"Why don't we get you to a hospital?" He suggested, earning a slight nod. _

By the time she was done revisiting the memories, she had tears streaming down her face freely.

* * *

**(Hook's POV) **

He hopped off of his ship, her smile, her stubbornness, her attitude, her caring, even for someone like him. All of these traits of hers flashed in his mind as he stalked through New York. He burst through the doors of an apartment building and knocked Emma to the ground before her pinned Gold to the wall and stabbed him in the chest. It was then that he made a run for it, back to his ship.

* * *

**I know, you guys probably hate me right now, and I know that this chapter was a bit rushed but it'll all make sense next chapter.**

**Review?**

**~The goddess of Darkness**


	17. True Loves Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

David and Snow slowly made their way towards the hospital, having been called by Dr. Whale. They came into her room to find her laid down on her bed looking just as Snow had when she was under the sleeping curse.

"No..." Snow whispered.

"There must be some way..." David whispered.

"There is. True loves kiss. Unfortunately, they never put in the rule book anything about what to do if the person _has _no true love." Snow replied.

"Wait what's this?" David asked as he held up the note. They slowly read it over before letting out defeated sighs.

"Great. Did it have to be _him_?" Snow asked.

"I'm afraid so. Only problem is, theres not a really that high of a chance of him feeling the same way." He replied.

"I know." Snow sighed.

* * *

**(Hook's POV)**

He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. He didn't even acknowledge Emma, Henry, and the crocodiles son as they came aboard. The moment the got back to storybrooke he staggered off of the ship and ran to the hospital where Charming, Snow, and Ruby were all gathered around her bed. Charming spun round' and started to yell at him to get out.

"Get out!" He snapped. Hook glared at him before shouldering his way past. He slumped down onto a chair next to her bed and took her hand in his. He was truly a fool. If only he had actually told her maybe this would have never happened. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted the note. He couldn't do this. Anything to distract him from her still, unmoving body. He picked the note up in one hand and read it over.

**'****Hey, Hook  
****Yes, Gold did do this. He put me under this curse for a reason. Don't go off onto a killing spree just yet, princess. There's more to this. Look, the truth of the matter is, I love you. I've tried not to. Believe me. I've tried. But I can't stop loving you. And, honestly, I don't blame you if you don't love me back. I mean, come one, look at me. I have a temper. I'm an archer, when even Snow managed to hold at least ONE of the traits that old fairytale said about her. Me? Let's see, yes I did break into the house of a bear family, that part is true, but the rest? I never made amends. I never ended up going to Rumpelstiltskin of all things for help. But that's not important right now. What is important is that Belle knew how I felt for you before I even did. As such, before you shot her, thanks for that by the way wise guy, she asked Rumple if there was anything he could do to save me from any heartbreak. I know, women eh? That is why he did this sleeping curse. If you don't love me the kiss won't work. If I don't love you, the kiss won't work. So, if you don't love me and kiss me, I'll die. If you don't love me and don't kiss me, I'll die. I'm quite fine with that, quite frankly. But do yourself a favor. If you do love me and are too late, don't fricken hate yourself! Please?  
****Hey, Hook  
**~Oralia Amala, Goldilocks.' 

By this point tears were flowing freely down his face. She...loved him? Well she always had been a bit insane. He laughed lightly before slowly his finger through her golden locks. He smiled softly before he carefully moved his hand to the side of her head where he slowly turned her head towards him.

"I love you." He whispered. "I hope this works." He muttered before he slowly bent his head and kissed her. A circle of light appeared at their lips before it spread, becoming bigger and bigger in size until it went through everybody around them, and everyone in the town. He slowly pulled away.

He was doubtful at first but then he smirked as he saw her chest rise as she gasped for breath, her blue eyes flying open. She slowly turned her head to look at him. She smiled. "I love you to, matey." She sad with a grin as he helped her sit up.

He laughed. "Really? You've just almost died and you're already cracking jokes again?" He questioned with a laugh. "You're crazy."

She pouted. "That's not very nice. Besides, who's more crazy, somebody who just nearly died and then cracks jokes the moment she wakes up, or someone who loves someone who just nearly died and then cracks jokes the moment she wakes up?" She questioned.

He thought about for a moment before laughing. "I really hate you sometimes, you know that, love?"

"No you don't, you love me." She retorted causing him to laugh.

* * *

**(Oralia's POV) **

She turned her head to the side to see David and Snow standing there looking shocked. "Take a picture. It will sure last longer than your eyeballs if you keep staring at me like that!" She snapped causing Snow to smile.

"Sorry, just not a pairing one would expect." She snorted before she hopped off of the bed and stormed into the bathroom where she changed into her normal clothes. She then stormed back out to fin David and Hook arguing.

She glared daggers at him before she stormed up to the and grabbed Hook by the wrist. She dragged him away from the hospital easily with him laughing the whole time. "Do you have to laugh at me all the time?" She complained causing another life to spurt from his mouth.

He smirked. "Yes." He replied.

Before long they got back to her house and she easily darted up a tree and front flipped into her room where she grabbed her bow and quiver before jumping out of the window, wincing slightly as she felt her muscles pulling on her stitches before she dragged him off again. Before long they found themselves in the woods.

"I want you to teach me how to use a sword." She requested.

"Why?" He asked.

"More than once I've been caught without my bow and arrows, but with the option to use a sword and I've nearly died cause I didn't know how to use one. It's always good to know how to use a second weapon for situations like that." She explained.

He smiled before he slowly slipped his hand in her. "Alright. I can see I won't be able to argue with you over much." He said with a smirk.

She laughed. "Nope." She replied popping the P.

He smirked. "Alright." He agreed after a moment.


	18. Ogres

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

Oralia sighed as she sat on her bed in her room, gazing down at her bow. Her fingers brushed gently against the object as she hummed quietly to herself, deep in thought. She placed the bow down next to her before carefully picking the guitar Oralia Amala used to use. Oralia 'Goldie' Amala, however, didn't have much experience in that area.

She picked up one of her enchanted arrows as she liked to call them. "I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back. Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too. So I stayed in the darkness with you." She murmured as she ran a finger up the arrow.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps. Her first thought was, _'Ogres.'_ But she knew that wasn't possible. They were back in fairytale land.

"Oralia!" She froze and spun around to see Henry and Archie running up to her.

"Shhh!" She shushed quickly before closing her eyes holding a finger up as a sign for them to stay quiet. "Both of you, stay quiet and hand me my quiver."

"Uh, which one?" Archie asked as he gestured to the fact that she had two quivers.

"Fuck." She muttered. "Okay, the black one." She decided, as she took the black leather one with the enchanted arrows in them and strapped it to her back.

"Huh?" She narrowed her eyes as a small circle shaped crystal ball rolled on the floor towards them. She picked it up and it examined it. Her eyes widened. "No...Shit." She growled under her breath.

It was then that she heard heavy footsteps approaching. "Both of you get down and keep quiet." She hissed at them under her breath.

She peeked around the corner and saw an ogre walking into the living room. She whipped her head back round before it heard her and pressed her back against the wall. She pulled and arrow out and drew it back into her bow. "Stay put. No noises. Pretend your dead." She hissed at them under her breath.

She took a deep breath before she jumped out from behind the wall and rolled sideways on the floor before she landed on her feet. "Ah!" She exclaimed as she saw the ogre charging towards her. She quickly placed the arrow back in her quiver and did a back flip, dodging away from the monster as she did so.

She withdrew an arrow and shot it at the Ogre. "Shit. I missed." She growled out as the arrow landed on his forehead. She ran to the side and did a front flip onto the mantle before she spun around and shot another arrow. She let out a breath of relief as the arrow found it's way into his eye.

She quickly ripped the two arrow out of his unmoving body and placed them in her quiver. "Let's go." She told the other two as they slowly made their way through the house.

"Why did we have to stay quiet?" Henry asked innocently.

"Because. Ogres are blind. Therefore they track by hearing." She informed him before she gave him a glare that told him to keep quiet.

Oralia carefully pulled an arrow back into her quiver and slowly headed forward. She froze in shock as she saw three of them rushing towards them. Thinking fast she shot the first one in the leg and then spun around, pushing Archie and Henry into the next room where the door slammed behind them.

"Alone at last." She joked with a smirk as she quickly spun around and shot another arrow at a troll.

* * *

Snow slowly made her way across the Toll Bridge when she heard a loud crash. She spun around and noticed part of Oralia's house had broken off and a majority of the house from where she could see it was in ruins.

"What the hell!?" She exclaimed as she quickly ran across the bridge towards her house.

* * *

Oralia narrowed her eyes as she pressed her back against the wall, her breath coming in and out in short, quick gasps of air. "Oralia?" Oralia let out a slight growl of annoyance as Hook suddenly appeared in the room. She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the open.

"Are you retarded?" She snapped causing him to blink in confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean love." She rolled her eyes before tossing the crystal ball at him which he caught.

"Look familiar?" She snarled causing him to blink. "You ponder that." She snapped before she quickly jumped out from behind the wall, tucking her head down and pinning her chin to her chest as she rolled to the side and jumped into the air, shooting an arrow from her bow.

The arrow had a rope attached to one end and she grabbed onto the end of the rope at the last moment causing her to go soaring up towards the ceiling. Now dangling from the roof, she slowly front flipped up onto the railing on the staircase where she narrowed her eyes, taking aim and firing an arrow into the eyes of an ogre.

She closed one eye before she shot another arrow, hitting another ogre in the eyes causing him to scream out in pain. She shot another arrow but missed, ending up with the arrow in the back of the ogres shoulder she grabbed her last arrow and shot it at the ogre, in the process shooting the arrow through his hand and the floor, pinning him there.

She jumped off of the railing and landed lightly on the ground before she ran forward. She jumped onto the ogres back, running up it and ripping the arrow out of his shoulder in the process before she jumped off of his back and into the air.

She quickly fitted the arrow easily in her quiver before she turned around in mid air and shot the ogre square in the eyes before she felt her back hit the ground hard.

"Oralia!"


	19. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
